Entre soledad y una copa de vino
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: Hyoga intentará saber la verdad, pero solo encontrará más dolor en la mentirá. Las esperanzas se acaban y el dolor continua. Por que a fin de cuentas, las cosas más triviales se vuelven fundamentales... Cap. 9: ¿Que sucederá con el ayer?
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya _No me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

"Sentía una gran impaciencia por hacer uso de mis ojos, pero no me atreví. Tenía miedo de la primera mirada sobre las cosas que me rodeaban. No es que me aterrorizara la idea de ver cosas horribles, si no que me atemorizaba la idea de no ver _nada_"_._

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

Existen circuntancias en que uno cree estar dispiesto a todo con tal de un objetivo. Y en cierto grado puede ser verdad. Son reiteradas las ocasiones en que se pueden presentar, pero son escasas las que se demuestran certeras. Por más buen intecionado que sea el fin, el principio es solo -Por más ironico que suene- El final. Por que sencillamente es la pauta hacía una estructurada meta. A fin de cuentas todo comienzo tiene un final. Así que el final ya se halla en ese comienzo. Mis deseos era sencillamente los de ayudar. Yo no deseaba otra cosa más que esa de sentir mi corazón latir. No llegue a creer todo lo que viví ni si quiera cuando sucedió. Y hoy aún, me cuesta trabajo creerlo. En estos días sigo preguntandome ¿Ha llegado el final?

Aquella madrugada. El sol estaba por rayar el alba, y las estrellas aún se dejaban observar, pero poco a poco se desvanecían con la brillante y a la vez opaca Artemisa, dejándole paso al resplandeciente Apolo. Y a un nuevo día. Toda esa noche la pasé en vela, y no me imaginaba lo que estaba por suceder. Milo y un servidor estábamos solos a las afueras de Athenas, parecía tan irreal. Él dio unos cuantos pasos hacía mí… y cayó cansado, recargándose en mi pecho, como si fuera a obsequiarme un abrazo suyo. Con sus piernas vacilantes, su postura era débil. No podía si quiera sostenerse por sí solo.

- Estúpido.

- Hey…

Logró susurrar a mi oído, y yo no pude contener las lágrimas. Sentí su respiración agitada en mi cuello. Fue tan claro para mí, al sentir como sonrió débilmente, para después manchar el hombro de mi armadura con la sangre que escurría de su boca. Pasados unos instantes no pudo sostenerse más y cayó al suelo.

- No tenías por que hacerlo - Reproche, mientras me agachaba a su lado-. Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabías?

- Je sais la vérité

- ¿A qué te refieres? Tú…

Sonrió débil y cínicamente. Y cerró sus ojos. Minutos después el caballero de Aries llegó y logró encontrarnos.

- Camus – Miró entre mis brazos a donde Milo yacía inconsciente -. No podrás encubrirlo.

- ¿Lo llevarás frente Atenea para que sea castigado? – Consulte con cierto atisbo de que la respuesta sería afirmativa-. ¿Lo harás, Mu?

- No tengo opción. Él debe ser castigado.

- Sí lo llevas, morirá.

- ¿No es eso lo que merece?

Ante esta interrogante sentí como mi corazón latió violentamente, tanto, que por un momento creí haber escuchado tan claros esos latidos. Creo que nunca antes una agonía decadente hizo presa de mi calma. Yo no sabía que creer. Milo había sido acusado de traición, y por tanto estaba condenado. Jamás en mi dolor había sentido tal sensación espeluznante que tajara mi espíritu. Y por más justificada que fuera su condena, no podía dejarlo así, sin más, y verlo morir. Aunque esto no fuera propio de mí, algo me decía que no debía dejarlo. Al parecer en el fondo creía más en él, que en los hechos. A pesar de que este nunca pronunció palabra ante mí, para deshacerse de toda culpabilidad. O si quiera excusarse de ella. Esto puede sonar a paradoja, pero en esa ocasión, parecía que Milo no era aquel que estaba inconsciente entre mis brazos, si no él que lo estaba sosteniendo.

- Camus.

La voz serena de Mu me saco de mis pensamientos. Su voz siempre solía ser calmada, pero en ese instante, pareció ser tan gélida y desalentadora para mí. De pronto Shaka y Máscara de Muerte aparecieron. No me pareció anormal, ya que ellos tres tenían la facultad de la transportación. Por esta razón llegaron antes que los demás.

- ¿Ustedes también se lo llevarán?

- Todo el santuario esta en busca de él. – La respuesta de Shaka, me estremeció aún más.

- Camus, si no permites que lo llevemos, entonces serás su cómplice y el mismo castigo será aplicado en tu contra.

En cierta manera, la voz de Máscara de Muerte, parecía sonar triste. Pero fuerte y segura ante de todo.

- Debes entregarlo.

Mi compañero en armas, mi amigo tal vez no creería eso en ese entonces. No lo sé muy bien aún. Los tres caballeros dorados frente a mí encendieron sus cosmos, agresividad y melancolía podía sentirse en cada uno de ellos. Pensé entonces en huir de ahí con Milo entre brazos, no importándome si también me tacharan de traidor. Después de todo ya lo habían hecho en el pasado ¿Que tanto podría fectarme una segunda vez? Así que me levante del suelo y encaré sus rostros desvanecidos en nostalgia. Sé que les dolía, y por esta misma razón daría batalla antes de un combate encarnizado y sin sentido alguno para mí.

Después de todo, Atenea nos había vuelto a la vida… y yo… lucharía por esa vida.

* * *

**Nda:**

Bien, fic nuevo de Camus y Milo, y espero sea de su agrado. No es Yaoi, aclaro. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño preludio. ¡Saludos!

Y si se perguntan... ¿Por que no mejor me pongo a actualizar los demás fics? Explicaciones en el perfil. Además esta historia ya esta terminada. Solo estoy editando algunos capis n.n


	2. Al romper el Atardecer

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya _No me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino.**

- "En medio de mis repetidos e insensatos esfuerzos, en medio de mi enérgica tenacidad en recoger algún vestigio de ese estado de vacío aparente en el que mi alma había caído, hubo instantes en que soñé triunfar. Tuve momentos breves, brevísimos en que he llegado a condensar recuerdos que en épocas posteriores mi razón lúcida me ha afirmado no poder referirse sino a ese estado en que parece aniquilada la conciencia" -.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Al romper el atardecer**_

Se hallaba un poco cansado por el viaje, pero al fin llegó. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de madera, suspiró cansado. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Un saludo desinteresado y después silencio por todo lo que restaba del día. Y lo mismo al día siguiente. Entro con las bolsas de provisiones que había traído desde el pueblo que estaba exactamente a siete kilómetros de su pequeña vivienda.

- Buenos días– Saludó dejando las bolsas de comida en la mesa.

- Llegaste – Respondió sentado en el sofá, sin mirarle.

- Pudo haberme acompañado – Respondió él, sentándose en una silla cercana. – Ahora comprendo que no es bueno ir en primavera, las mujeres buscan demasiado las rebajas.

- Hacen lo mejor para sobrevivir. Además ellas se encargan del cuidado de sus familias, o por lo menos se preocupan más que nadie.

- Entonces aquí yo soy la mujer. – Ante esto su compañero río.

- Tranquilízate, para la próxima te acompañaré. Quiero buscar algunos libros. – Afirmó dejando en la mesita de centro en libro de proporcionado volumen, que acababa de terminar.

- Maestro Camus, no es necesario. Es solo que es cansado.

- Haz peleado contra los mismos dioses, Hyoga, como para que no puedas con una simple compra. Además en esta ocasión era tu turno. Ese era nuestro trato ¿No?

- Lo sé…

Camus se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al estante lleno de libros que había en la pequeña cabaña en donde él y su alumno vivían. Guardó el libro que había terminado ya de leer y a continuación pasó el dedo por esa hilera de libros hasta escoger otro de proporciones más grandes que el anterior. Lo cogió y se sentó de nuevo a leer en silencio. Hyoga suspiró.

¡Como odiaba ese silencio! Sí le preguntaran, el ruso prefería su infancia, en la que Camus lo hacía nadar en aguas de la helada Siberia, o que lo expusiera a romper el hielo con sus frágiles puños aún, prefería más eso, a estar con su maestro y ese silencio. Cada mañana que despertaba y miraba el estante lleno de libros, sentía deseos de quemarlos. Y es que esos libros le desesperaban. Desde que Camus llegó a Siberia, convirtió la cabaña en una biblioteca. Libros en el estante. Libros en la cama. Libros en la mesa. Libros en la ventana. Libros… ¡Hasta una vez encontró uno en el baño! Y no, no necesariamente para la limpieza. ¡Libros en… en muchos lugares! No era que el ruso no gustara de la lectura, pero su maestro exageraba. Y solo silencio, tenía la presencia de quién quería como a un padre, pero tanto tiempo, sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra.

Hyoga se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla, recordando el día de hace un año cuando su maestro Camus, había regresado a Siberia, y al parecer a quedarse. Desde ese entonces todo se había vuelto completo silencio. Y no era precisamente el silencio lo que le molestaba. Antes de que Camus llegara, Hyoga se hallaba solo, así que tampoco decía mucho. Solo hablaba cuando iba a visitar a su madre, y le contaba todo lo que hacía y cuanto la amaba aún. Se lo decía con tal libertad, pues tenía la certeza de que ella lo escuchaba. Pero cuando Camus llegó… nada. No decían absolutamente nada. Y eso le fastidiaba. Tenía alguien con quién hablar y no lo hacía. Era su maestro, ¡Lo amaba como a su padre mismo! Pero no podía entablar una conversación decente con él. Camus llegó sencillamente, no le contó porque razón dejó el santuario. No le contó lo sucedido con Saori, pues se enteró por boca de Shun. No le contó por qué no decía nada. No le contó varias interrogantes que Hyoga había implantado en sus pensamientos, pero nunca se animó a preguntar. Y es que el Camus que vivía ahora con él… era extraño. Hyoga no lo sentía igual. Camus ya no lo trataba como un alumno. Entonces… ¿Cómo? Al cisne le gustaría saberlo. Pero por más que intentara resolver esa incógnita… no podía.

- Maestro Camus…- Llamó virando sus ojos cristalinos hacía él.

- ¿Sí? – Consultó sin dejar de estar absorto en su lectura.

Hyoga pareció pensarlo por un segundo. No sabía muy si preguntar o no… No quería ser indiscreto, ni sonar a metiche en la vida de su maestro. Pero ya no quería quedarse con la duda.

- ¿Qué sucedió…- Miró hacía otro lugar en donde no estuviera su maestro-. Hace un año? ¿Por qué razón vino hasta aquí y dejó al santuario? – Cuestionó un poco titubeante y no muy convencido de encontrar una respuesta. Por un instante deseo no haber preguntado. Ante el silencio que se presentó después de sus interrogantes, Hyoga volteó la mirada hacía Camus que en ningún instante se inmutó, seguía absorto en su lectura. No pronunció palabra alguna por segundos, que después se convirtieron en minutos. El Cisne suspiró de nuevo, tomó su gabardina y salió de ahí.

Entonces se encaminó hacia la pequeña parte trasera de la cabaña. Ahí, tomó una pequeña rosa que él había plantado y cuidado en una maseta. Ahora que la primavera había llegado, esta floreció hermosa. El ruso la había cuidado con mucho amor y afecto como el que le tiene a su madre. A pesar de hallarse en la fría e indómita Siberia, la había cuidado con esmero, y logró hacerla bella al mundo. Delicadamente la cortó del tallo, y después se marchó de ahí, dejando a Camus solo en la cabaña.

Cuando ya se hallaba sin la presencia de nadie, Camus bajó por un momento su libro y suspiro.

…

- ¡En esta ocasión te venceré!- Exclamó Milo desesperado.

- ¿Quieres que te pateé el trasero de nuevo? – Interrogó con una sonrisa el francés.

- Coloca las piezas de nuevo. – Determinó el Escorpión.

- Es demasiado tarde – Hizo observación Camus, al mirar que a través de la ventana de Acuario, la luz de la luna lograba colarse.

- Solo será una vez más por hoy.

…

Luego de recordar Camus sonrió por un momento. Se deshizo de sus anteojos, los cuales utilizaba para leer, y después de ello cerró sus parpados por un momento.

Mientras tanto, Hyoga se encaminaba hacia la tumba de su madre. Ahí, donde el barco yacía en las profundidades del gélido mar congelado por las ventriscas de aire provocadas por el clima característico del lugar. A pesar de hallarse ya en una época de temperaturas cálidas, el frío era lo suficiente para mantener congelado el lugar. El rubio colocó la rosa ahí en la tumba de su madre, y comenzó a platicar con ella.

Luego de platicar un poco con ella, se detuvo a pensar en Saori. Había algo extraño con su aparente somnolencia. Shun le había contado, que un día ella cayó dormida, y hasta entonces no había despertado. Él había oído esto por boca de Seiya, quién a su vez fue informado por Marín. Shiryu corroboró esta afirmación, bajo la palabra de su maestro. Saori permanecía en el santuario, y aún lo hace, bajo el cuidado del patriarca Shion. Había sucedido algo extraño ahí, ya que, a los caballeros de bronce ya no se les era necesaria la entrada al santuario. El patriarca había sido claro: "Vivan sus vidas como personas normales. Ya no hay necesidad de que ustedes entre en combate" Y después de eso, cada quién regresó a su hogar. Shun regresó a la mansión, e Ikki, bueno, nadie sabía nada de él… a excepción de su hermano, tal vez. Shiryu regresó a cinco picos con su maestro. Y de ahí, por fin había comenzado algo con Shunrei. Aunque aún eran demasiado jóvenes, eso no les impedía demostrarse lo mucho que se querían. Seiya regresó a Japón, y al orfanato, con Miho. Y él… pues, regresó a Siberia. Lo que lo tenía desapercibido era que, no sabía que Camus llegaría a pedirle asilo ahí. Y eso era algo que aún le intrigaba. Miró el cielo, que el sol ya estaba por esconderse. Y se quedó pensando por un momento. ¡Como le gustaría que Camus le contara! Él es un caballero dorado, algo debe saber sobre lo sucedido. Pero no dice nada. Nunca lo hace. Y eso mismo es lo que le molesta. Tal vez no confía en él. ¿Sería eso? ¿A caso Camus no confía en su alumno?

- ¿Qué debería hacer mamá? – Interrogó hastiado de tantas preguntas sin respuesta.

Pasaron unos minutos. Era hora de regresar a casa. Se levantó de ahí, despidiéndose de su madre, desapareció a lo lejos.

Cuando al fin regresó de nuevo a la cabaña y entro por la puerta. Le sorprendió no encontrar a Camus sentado de nuevo en el sofá, leyendo como siempre lo hacía. Él estaba sentado en la mesa, mirando por la ventana como rompía el atardecer. No dijo nada por unos instantes. Hyoga creyó que de nuevo lo ignoraba, hasta que este pronunció algunas palabras.

- ¿Quieres saber la verdad? – Cuestionó mirando perdidamente el atardecer, que se desvanecía ante sus ojos.

- ¿Qué dice? – Hyoga quedó confundido -. ¿Al fin… me contará?

Después de ello, Camus volvió la mirada hacía Hyoga. Sonrió levemente al ver el rostro de desconcierto de su alumno. Y esto hizo que se confundiera aún más.

- Te la diré – Lo miró fijamente -. Solo si me vences.

- ¡¿Qué quiere decir?!- Se alarmó un poco -. ¿Pelear? ¿Usted y…yo? ¿De nuevo?

Acuario negó levemente divertido con el rostro.

- ¿Sabes? No todo es pelear en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Esa clase de peleas no siempre tienen valor.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ajedrez – Afirmó levantándose de su asiento en la mesa, para después dirigirse a su habitación, de la cual sacó un tablero de ajedrez de con bordados dorados y piezas de mármol. Era precioso. Y muy bien cuidado. - ¿Qué dices? – Se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, acomodando las piezas.

- Déjeme ver si entendí… Sí yo le ganó una partida de ajedrez… ¿Usted me contará todo?

- Sí.

- ¿Todo de por qué dejó al santuario y que sucedió con Saori?

- En efecto.

- ¿Con cada rasgo detallado, sin saltar cualquier hecho?

- Te diré todo lo que sé sin omitir nada.

Entonces Hyoga suspiró. Esto parecía buena idea. Sabía jugar ajedrez gracias a Shiryu, quién le enseñó en una ocasión en que fue a visitarlo por su cumpleaños y estuvo unos días ahí. Había conseguido vencerlo en dos ocasiones, pero no era demasiado bueno. Y no sabía que tan bueno era su maestro. Nunca lo había visto jugar.

- Claro. – Entonces se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, quedando frente a él.

- Te dejaré usar las piezas blancas. – Afirmó Camus, esperando a que Hyoga comenzará.

- De acuerdo. – Este comenzó moviendo un peón dos cuadro hacía adelante.

Camus al ver la jugada, movió un peón e hizo lo mismo. Quedaron los dos de frente. Como Hyoga recordaba, no podía dejar regresar su peón, pero tampoco podía derribar al que estaba frente a él.

Entonces ya no podía mover su peón, a menos que hubiera uno al lado del peón de Camus y que fuera de su mismo juego de piezas, para así, poder derribarlo. Así que decidió mover otro peón de su fila, aunque claro, lejos del peón de Camus, para que este no pudiera comerlo. Acuario, a su vez, sacó un peón y movió dos cuadros, quedando a lado de su peón inicial. Lo cual dio oportunidad a Hyoga para acabar con el peón del francés. Y en efecto, así lo hizo. El Cisne sacó la pieza de su maestro, fuera del tablero, pues ya la había perdido, y sonrió, ese comienzo le dio algo de seguridad. Camus no se inmutó, y de inmediato, sacó su caballo en forma de L. Este quedó frente al peón que uso Hyoga para derribar la otra pieza de su maestro, solo que a un cuadro de distancia. El ruso pareció pensarlo por un segundo, para fijar su siguiente jugada. Lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a mover de nuevo, el segundo peón que había utilizado. Camus a su vez, movió su caballo de nuevo en forma de L hacía la derecha. Siguieron jugando. Hyoga se concentraba en ganar, ese era su objetivo. Deseaba, no, es más, anhelaba saber la verdad que Camus sabía. Poco a poco fue acabando con sus peones, pero Camus utilizaba más sus caballos y dos alfiles. Logró derrotar a su reina y de ahí, su alumno se derrumbo.

- Jaque Mate – Sentenció Camus después de diez minutos comenzado el juego. Había acorralado al rey del cisne con una torre de un lado y su reina en otra columna. El rey solo puede avanzar un cuadro, no dos. La torre no le permitía oportunidad en donde se hallaba y la reina le acorralaba la segunda columna. Su alumno abrió los ojos con estupor. ¡Tan pronto y ya había perdido! Camus se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a buscar un libro cuando Hyoga habló.

- De nuevo.

- ¿Qué?

- Otro juego.

- No te es suficiente ¿Verdad?

El ruso negó con la cabeza. El sol ya se había ocultado. Estuvieron jugando así, hasta que el ruso se dio por vencido. Ya era noche. Su maestro en realidad es bastante bueno.

- Veo que eres muy talentoso en este juego. – Afirmó Hyoga observando que su juego ya estaba perdido. Camus había acorralado a su rey con un peón, una torre.

- Jaque Mate. – Fue la vigésima tercera vez que sentenció Camus, por ese día.

- Quién lo diría. Se puede esperar todo de ti.

- No es talento en sí Hyoga. – Camus lo miró mientras recogía las piezas -. Ya me han ganado otras personas. Este es un juego creado por el intelecto humano ¿Cómo el mismo ingenio humano no puede ganar? Es fácil.

- ¿Cómo?

- El ajedrez Hyoga. – Guardó todas las piezas y se levantó de su lugar -. Es un juego elegante, pero erróneamente confundido como _profundo. _Es complejo, sí, pero no va más allá de una persona con capacidades normales.

- Eso quiere decir que no me dirá nada.

- Ese era el trato.- Después de ello, Camus entro a su habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró a Hyoga una vez más, sentado en la mesa. – Me parece que ya es hora de dormir.

- Sí. – Respiró hondamente. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación -. Buenas noches maestro.

- Descansa, Hyoga.

Pasadas algunas horas, Camus salió sigiloso de su habitación. Sonrió tranquilo dirigiéndose al estante donde estaban todos sus libros. Pasó de nuevo su dedo por todos sus lomos, hasta tomar el indicado, que no era en sí un libro. Este era de proporciones voluminosas grandes. Lo abrió, y de ahí, sacó una botella de vino tinto, que había comprado a un vendedor. El vino había sido exportado creado de los viñedos de las islas de Francia. Un vino de sus raíces. Se sirvió un poco en una copa y se sentó de nuevo en donde había jugado con su alumno, justo al lado de la ventana. Ahí, observó la Luna iluminarlo y dio un sorbo a su bebida.

- Hay que brindar amigo mío. – Pensó, mirando de nuevo las estrellas que se veían majestuosas esa noche -. Hoy hace un año, tú… te dejaste llevar por ese sueño de aniquilada conciencia… Milo. – Después de eso, volvió la mirada hacía su copa -. Un último juego. Aunque ¿Sabes? Algo me dice que esto todavía no termina. Y de hecho, algo me dice que se extenderá. Solo espero que en tu tumba, estés tranquilo. La verdad, aun no he podido descubrirlo.

- Continuará...-


	3. Invitado

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

- "Por fin, con el corazón lleno de una desesperación salvaje, abrí de golpe los ojos. Mis peores presentimientos se confirmaron. La oscuridad de la noche eterna me envolvía. Luché por respirar. La intensidad de las tinieblas parecía oprimirme y ahogarme. La atmósfera tenía una pesadez intolerable. Aún quedé inmóvil, y haciendo esfuerzos por razonar"-.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Invitado**_

Había ocasiones en que las sensaciones se revolvían y se disparaban. Camus no sabía exactamente que significaban. A veces soñaba con la oscuridad más densa que las abismales profundidades del mar. Ahí donde no había nada y no contaba con nadie. Y en ocasiones sentía que por más que intentara, no podía moverse. Algo lo sostenía, algo lo arrojaba contra su pecho y lo sofocaba, no lo dejaba respirar. Y había de pronto un indicio extraño, una sensación, una intuición, y cuando estaba por llegar a ella, desaparecía. Y sus ojos se abrían. Volvía a despertar.

No podría decir con exactitud qué era lo que le sucedía. Pero desde hace mucho que no se siente tranquilo. Por las noches, cuando aún falta tiempo para que el sol aparezca y lo iluminé, no le queda más que mirar el techo de su habitación. Hay ocasiones en que padece de insomnio. Y en otras simplemente no quiere dormir. Y esa noche era una de esas.

- Una año. – Pensaba en la tibieza de su cama -. Hace un año…

Miró por la ventana la noche profunda. Las estrellas que se unían titilantes y la luna que lo observaba fijo. La única que lo acompañaba cuando no podía dormir. Ni las estrellas le hacían compañía ya. Lo creían un traidor. Aún lo hacen. Ya que para ellas, él está muerto.

La noche era avanzada ya, pero no podía dormir. No… no debe dormir, se dice a sí mismo. Sí lo hace, sí se deja llevar…

Y lentamente cierra sus párpados. Ya no puede más, hace noches que no duerme. Leer lo distrae de dormir, pero luego sus ojos se cansan, ya no podrá fingir más su debilidad. Las ojeras y la oscuridad de su piel de bajo de sus ojos comienzan a delatarlo. Hyoga se dará cuenta. Ya ha comenzado a sospechar. Camus ha estado extraño y no sabe muy bien porque. Hay algo que no lo deja tranquilo. Suspira una última vez antes de cerrar sus ojos por completo. Lo último que vio: La Luna, cernirse bajo el manto del amanecer.

De nuevo ese extraño sentimiento, esa rara sensación lo atormentaba. Sentía como el aire le hacía falta, como un sonido tan áspero le martillaba a los oídos y solo la oscuridad profunda. Abría los ojos pero no veía nada. No, absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Se sentía atrapado, acorralado, se movía pero no podía hacerlo a su libertad. Así que dejando emerger un gran alarido de desesperación, gritó asustado, como nunca antes lo había sentido. Y no sabía exactamente el por qué. No le temía a la oscuridad, no le temía al dolor. Pero simplemente sentía miedo. Miedo como si lo que a su alma tiende a temer y que solo se guarda en lo más profundo de su ser, saliera a la luz y estuviera ahí, tan frágil a la vista y manipulación de todos. Eso a lo que más le tenía miedo. Eso…

- ¿Maestro Camus? – Escucho que lo llamaban. De pronto esa voz lo sacó de sus sueños. Ahí, al abrir los ojos observó como su alumno lo mecía con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Qué sucede Hyoga? – Interrogó despertando, sentándose en su cama.

- ¿Se siente bien?- Consultó Hyoga mirándolo al rostro fijamente.

- Sí, muy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Respondió algo confundido y desorientado. El despertar de un momento a otro lo dejó un poco aturdido.

- Es que ya es algo tarde y usted siempre se levanta temprano, y me pareció extraño que no haya despertado ya.

- No te preocupes Hyoga, todo está bien.

- De acuerdo. Su desayuno ya está en la mesa.

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la habitación de su maestro. Cerró la puerta lentamente y suspiró algo cansado de la falta de comunicación entre él y Camus. Creyó que si le decía eso, él le contaría… pero no sucedió. Él había notado que ya era demasiado tarde y su maestro aún no se levantaba. Tal vez estaba cansado, había pensado. Estaba leyendo un libro de ajedrez que había tomado del estante del francés, mientras lo buscaba, había encontrado ya la botella de vino, cuando se dirigió a su habitación, antes de entrar, pudo escuchar tan claros sus gritos desesperados. Gritando algo en francés, que no logró comprender.

_- "¡Mon dieu! ¡__Je sais la vérité, l'ai toujours honorée! ¡_ _Je sais la vérité, je l'ai toujours détesté!"_

Camus había salido de su habitación mientras Hyoga pensaba en esos momentos. Había algo que él le estaba ocultando y eso no le gustaba. Para nada. Ahora sentía que ya no conocía a aquel que fue su maestro en un pasado. Ahora no sabía si Camus era su maestro.

- ¿No desayunarás? – Rompió el silencio Camus, al observar a Hyoga sentado en el sofá, con una mirada molesta.

- Ya desayune hace unos minutos. – Respondió indiferente.

- Como prefieras. – Camus siguió su camino hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de la ventana. Ahí estaba su desayuno preparado desde hacía algunos minutos que ya se había enfriado.

El ruso, hastiado de tanta incertidumbre se dirigió hacía la mesa y azotó su puño contra ella.

- ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! – Gritó enfurecido -. ¡¿A caso no tiene confianza en mí?!

Camus que en ningún momento se sobresaltó por su actitud, lo miró confundido. Mientras tomaba un sorbo de café, suspiró para después hablar con Hyoga.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¡Por qué no me dice nada!

- ¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo?

- ¡Porque… - Hyoga se quedó pensando, algo titubeante -. Por que se que algo está sucediendo con usted! Y aunque no lo crea, eso me preocupa.

- ¿Sucediéndome?

- Así es.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como el hecho de que bebe sin que yo lo vea. No comprendo porque lo oculta.

- Te equivocas, yo no bebo. Solo lo hago en ocasiones especiales.

- ¿Entonces por qué escondió la botella?

- Justo por eso. Es difícil por estas tierras conseguir vino del que me gusta. La escondo porque no quiero que nadie más se la acabe. – Lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo no bebo. – Respondió ante la mirada de Camus, virando la vista hacía otro lugar, intentando ocultar el tinte rosado al que se tornaron sus mejillas.

- A ¿no?

- No.

- Lo siento, entonces me equivoque, creo que fue Shun el que se tomó mi vino la última vez que estuvo aquí.

- En efecto.

- Por favor Hyoga.

- ¡Nunca me ha contado que sucedió con usted y el santuario! – Exclamó cambiando de tema.

- ¿Por qué tanto afán en querer saber?

- ¡Por que usted me preocupa!

- Hyoga, ¿Aún estas con sentimentalismos?

- Esta no es otra de tus lecciones. Camus. – Habló fijo.

Después de unos segundos en los que nadie dijo nada, Camus suspiró. Hyoga se preocupaba por él y sabía que no podía seguir ocultándole los hechos. Pero no quería decirle nada, ni mucho menos entrometerlo.

- Sabes cuál es la opción.

- ¡Por favor, jamás podré ganarle en un juego de ajedrez!

- Entonces jamás me escucharás. – Afirmó Camus levantándose de su lugar, para dirigirse al estante y tomar un libro. No quería discutir, y se le apetecía leer un poco antes de salir a entrenar y a trabajar. No se vive de belleza y músculos como los de Camus. Algo tenía que hacer para sobrevivir.

- Maestro Camus…- Reclamó Hyoga.

- ¿Sabes? Puedes llegar a ser tan insistente como Milo.

- Entonces debería traerlo a él para que lo convenciera a usted.

Ante estas palabras Camus se congeló por un momento. Ya hacía un año que vivía con Hyoga, y este aún no sabía lo sucedido con su amigo. Tal vez era verdad, había cierta falta de comunicación entre ellos.

- Me gustaría verlo. – Dijo después de recordar.

- Sí, eso haré.

- Es que aún no comprendes ¿Verdad Hyoga?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- Ya te lo dije. El ajedrez es un juego elegante, pero erróneamente confundido como profundo. Si quieres indagar en las profundidades de la verdad ¿Cómo lo lograrás, si ni si quiera logras vencerme en un juego tan trivial como lo es el ajedrez?

- ¿Qué? Usted…

- No hay nada más que decir. Ya terminé.

Después de eso, Camus se sentó en el sofá, se colocó sus lentes, dispuesto a devorar el libro que había escogido. Hyoga rodó los ojos hacia arriba y salió algo molesto de la cabaña. Se dirigió hacía la tumba de su madre, y hacía se dejo caer pesadamente sobre el cristalino hielo. Estuvo por un momento así, y dejó caer una lágrima, por un momento.

No era exactamente que la vida de Camus fuera de la importancia de Hyoga en cuanto a sus aspectos privados. Lo cierto era que le molestaba el Camus tan apático e irracional que vivía con él. No fuera que su maestro era de malas facultades, o había perdido sus habilidades, no claro que no. Pero también su paciencia en cuanto a las insistencias de Hyoga era mucha. Y por más que Hyoga intentará convencerlo, no lograba nada. Camus se había vuelto un libro cerrado ante los ojos de Hyoga, mientras que el ruso, sabía claramente que las páginas de su vida estaban abiertas tan claras y extensas ante Camus. Y eso era justo lo que le molestaba ¿Por qué su maestro no se abría tan abiertamente, como él lo hacía?

Y además le molestaba que nunca pudiera dar represalias en contra de las respuestas que le daba Camus cuando Hyoga preguntaba. Y era que, sencillamente no quería perderlo de nuevo. Sí algo malo sucedía con su maestro, temía que él se fuera, como en un pasado. Como en un pasado había manchado sus manos, bañándolas con la sangre de este. Y por estas razones, se preocupaba mucho. Como las noches en que Camus salía a dar un paseo por las riveras nocturnas de la helada Siberia. Y si él creía que Hyoga había pasado por desapercibido eso, estaba equivocado. Y lo mismo de su insomnio. Y lo mismo de su dolor. Sabía, sentía, que algo ocurría con su maestro, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Hyoga se levantó pasados unos minutos. Después de todo, tampoco debió haber actuado de esa manera y haber levantado la voz frente a su maestro. Si buscaba comunicación con él ¿Cómo lo lograría gritando? Y más aún, mintiendo. Pues respecto al vino de Camus, él había comprobado hace medio años, que los vinos de Francia, son de los más deliciosos. Por eso se habla mucho de ellos.

Suspiró, resignado a regresar; pensando en una disculpa, ensayándola.

- Quiero disculparme con usted… ¡Nah! Yo quería pedir perdón por… ¡Nah! Me preguntaba si usted podría disculparme… ¡Nah!

Como sea, aunque sus disculpas no le gustaran, tendría que hacerlo.

De pronto volvió la mirada hacia atrás. Sintió un cosmos conocido. Un sujeto con una capucha que cubría su rostro no lograba dejar ver sus facciones. Hyoga aguzó la vista, para después identificar al hombre que hacía él se aproximaba.

- Hyoga.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó extrañado.

- Tienes que venir conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- Al santuario.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay asuntos de importancia que debemos atender. Los demás caballeros de bronce ya han sido llamados.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos allá.

- Claro, solo deja aviso a mi maestro Camus.

- ¿Dijiste Camus?- De inmediato la intriga le inundó la mente.

- Claro… Oye ¿Tú sabes porque Camus se fue del santuario?

- No puedo creerlo… Camus está…

- ¿Sucede algo extraño? – Preguntó Hyoga al notar la incertidumbre reflejada en el rostro de su acompañante.

- Ah… no, nada Hyoga. Solo que me gustaría saludar a Camus ¿Podrías llevarme con él?

- Claro. – Por un momento el rubio titubeo. La mirada confundida de su acompañante, sumando la verdad que Camus no quería decirle y aparte el hecho de que había dejado el santuario, comenzó a convencerlo de que, tal vez no era bueno llevarlo con su maestro.

- Oye… ¡¿Qué crees?! – Habló de repente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¡Camus no está!

- ¿Qué? – Ya iban en camino hacia la cabaña. Solo unos cuantos metros antes de llegar.

- ¡Sí! Es que… me visitó el verano pasado… pero ya se fue. ¡Y no se a donde! Por si pensabas preguntar.

- ¿Estás diciendo la verdad?

- Claro. – Respondió, intentado evitar que pasara a la cabaña.

- Pero de todos modos Hyoga. Debemos ir por tus cosas, tu armadura. ¿No dejarás que entre?

- Cla-claro… pero puedes esperar aquí. No tardaré.

Ante esto, las sospechas de quien lo acompañaba comenzaron a crecer.

- Ah, tomate todo el tiempo que quieras. Además quiero pasar a calentarme un poco. Estos lugares en realidad son muy fríos.

- Pero…

- Vamos, no causaré problemas. A menos de que… ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea?

- ¡Ah!... De hecho… ¡Sí! Y es algo muy feo y personal, y no quiero que lo veas. Enserio, no quiero.

- De acuerdo. Yo esperaré aquí.

- ¡Qué bien!- Ante esto, Hyoga abrió y cerró la puerta casi de inmediato, sin darse cuenta de que él había colocado un tallo para que esta no se cerrará.

Camus escucho el portazo, y miro a Hyoga correr hacía su habitación demasiado rápido. Escucho algunos sonidos extraños, como cajones desvalijándose y algunos muebles moverse. Después observó que alguien entraba. Tan pronto se levantó de su sofá, y se posicionó defensivamente ante el extraño. El visitante dio la vuelta y cruzó mirada con Camus. Hyoga salía de su habitación.

- Maestro Camus, me voy, regreso en unas semanas. – Habló, pero cuando llegó, él ya estaba con Camus ahí, en la sala. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Camus con desconfianza, pero su oponente, con nostalgia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Espeto desconfiado.

- Tú eres…

- ¿Qué, yo qué? ¿Qué soy un traidor?

- ¡¿Qué dijo maestro Camus?!- Interrogó Hyoga ante las palabras que el francés había pronunciado.

- No comprendes Camus. - El sujeto se quitó su capucha -. No deseo pelear contigo.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres?

- Cuando tu alumno me dijo que estabas vivo, de inmediato tenía que venir aquí.

- ¿Le dijiste sobre mí? – Consultó Camus volteando la mirada hacía Hyoga.

- Yo no sabía…

- Tienes razón… - Le dijo Camus de inmediato -. No es tu culpa Hyoga…

- Escucha, lo único que quiero es hablar contigo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para ir al santuario y contarle a todos sobre el hecho de que estoy con vida? ¿Qué no pudieron acabar conmigo?

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – Interrogó el ruso confundido -. ¡Respondan!

- Solo quiero hablar.- Camus observó la mirada que le estaba dedicando en esos momentos.

- Hyoga, por favor, sal. – Le pidió Camus.

- ¡¿Qué?! Primero no me dicen nada y aparte, me sacan de mi casa ¡Esto es el colmo!

- Por favor. Hazlo.- Dicho esto Camus volvió a mirar a Hyoga -. Cuando terminemos, te prometo te contaré todo.

- ¿Al fin?

Su maestro asintió con el rostro. Hyoga suspiró para salir de ahí. Y cuando ya estuvieron solos los dos, él se aproximo para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Me alegra que estés vivo amigo. – Afirmó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Vaya! No recordaba cuando me querías…- Ironizó Acuario.

- Camus.

- Afrodita.

- ¿Cómo es que lograste escapar?

- Eso no importa. Lo que importa es el hecho de que ustedes intentaron asesinarme ¡Y todavía te atreves a decir que te alegra verme!

- Tú no comprendes Camus. Sé que cometimos un error pero tú ayudaste a Milo…

- ¿Y qué hay con eso? Él era parte de nuestra orden, casi como un hermano. A un hermano no se le abandona.

- ¿A pesar de lo que hizo?

- A pesar de eso. – Camus miró fijamente al caballero de piscis -. Tú muy bien sabes que puede que no lo hizo adrede. Como en un pasado. – Espetó enfadado.

- Se que en un pasado a nosotros dos nos tacharon de traidores… pero tanto tú como yo, Mu y el patriarca vimos claramente lo que Milo hizo. No estábamos en época de guerra ni había circunstancias por las cuales él podía justificarse por sus actos.

- Aún así no debían asesinarlo.

- Sabes que desde que Milo actuó de esa manera, la diosa Athena no ha podido despertar de su sueño.

- Ta vez si no lo hubieran matado él ya lo hubiera arreglado.

- Tienes razón, y es por eso que estoy aquí.

- ¿Qué dices?

- En el santuario todo se ha salido de control.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- Poco tiempo después de lo sucedido con Milo y Athena, el patriarca cayó en una profunda enfermedad. Ya no soporta la presencia de alguien más. No está en condiciones para conducir al Santuario.

- ¿Y?

- Eso no es lo único.

- ¿Qué quieres decir…?

- Ante la situación, Aioros decidió tomar el cargo del patriarca, mientras Shion se recuperaba. Nadie opuso objeción, ya que todos estaban de acuerdo en ello. Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió con él.

- ¿Algo extraño? ¿Qué le sucedió?

- Aioros desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Así es, últimamente se le había visto deprimido, un día se dirigió a la recamara del patriarca y después, no se supo nada de él. Lo mismo con Kanon. Nadie sabe que sucedió con ellos. Y yo lo recuerdo muy bien, había pasado por mi casa, y unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No pregunte, pero era obvio que algo le ocurría.

- ¿Y qué hay con los demás?

- Han comenzado a desconfiar.

- Ellos…

- Así es. Nadie confía ya en los demás. Él único que hasta ahora ha mantenido compostura es Shaka. Pero de ahí, nadie más. Han comenzado a haber ciertas riñas entre caballeros. Inclusive Mu, ha comenzado a desconfiar en todos, debido a la situación de su maestro. Aioria ve con odio y rencor a Shura, y que decir, que todos ven con desconfianza a Saga. El otro día este mismo peleó contra Aldebarán y Máscara de Muerte. También han desconfiado de mí. Al ser yo el caballero que resguarda la última casa y tiene acceso rápido a la sala del patriarca, creen que yo puedo ser el causante de todo.

- ¿Desde cuándo comenzó todo esto?

- Apenas un mes, después de lo sucedido contigo y Milo.

- ¿Es por eso que estas aquí?

- Así es. El antiguo maestro fue llamado por Mu y él ha decidido que la situación sea comunicada a todos los caballeros. Por cualquier amenaza que se presente. Ha dicho que este puede ser un ataque y que debemos estar alerta. Por esa razón vine por Hyoga. Shaka ya ha ido por Shun y Aioria por Ikki. Mientras que Shura, al no estar Aiorios, fue por Seiya. Shiryu ya está en el santuario.

- Es triste escuchar cómo han decaído en cuanto a su confianza. Pero también es preocupante.

- Lo sé.

- Debería ir al Santuario.

- Por ahora te aconsejaría que no. No es seguro. Podrían desconfiar de ti. Yo podría desconfiar de ti ahora mismo.

Camus lo miro intrigado.

- Pero no lo hago. Tengo la certeza de que tú no has sido causante de esto.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No estoy seguro, pero mi sexto sentido me lo dice. No quiero fallarle como sucedió con Milo.

- ¿Qué harán entonces?

- Aún no lo sé. Dohko ha tomado el cargo, solo espero no suceda nada con él.

- Comprendo.

- ¿No ha ocurrido nada contigo?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… no lo sé. Tú también eres caballero, tal vez esto también pueda afectarte.

Acuario recordó todos sus sueños. ¿Será que tienen que ver con eso? Puede solo que se está volviendo paranoico. Además no era seguro, por ahora negó.

- Bien. Sí sucede algo, por favor, no dudes en llamarme. Debó irme.

- ¿Le dirás a alguien en el santuario sobre mí?

- ¿Debería hacerlo?

Negó con el rostro.

- Entonces no lo haré. Pero si hubiera la necesidad tendría que hablar. – Afrodita volvió la mirada una última vez a Camus -. Cuídate.

- Tú también.

Dicho esto Afrodita salió de la pequeña cabaña. Hyoga estaba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared de esta misma. Miró hacía arriba cuando escuchó la puerta abrir.

- Es hora de irnos Hyoga. – Habló Piscis.

- Él te dirá la verdad. – Afirmó Camus mirando a Hyoga con una sonrisa.

- ¿Usted no vendrá?

- Por ahora no.

- Bien.

Se despidieron, y después de eso, Cisne y Piscis emprendieron el viaje de regresó al santuario.

Camus miró como se desvanecían a lo lejos. Esos presentimientos que había estado teniendo comenzaron a crecer más y más. Esto en cierta manera, ya lo sabía. Se adentró a su cabaña, y siguió leyendo.

- ¿Alguna vez has jugado ajedrez con Camus? – Interrogó Hyoga al caballero más hermoso, una vez en camino.

- ¿Ajedrez?

- Sí.

- Creo que sí. Camus tenía esa facha de ser el ganador en ese juego. Inclusive ha jugado con el patriarca y la misma Athena, y ninguno ha logrado vencerlo.

- ¿Nadie en el santuario?

- Nadie en el santuario que haya jugado con él. Solo… Milo.

- Continuará…-


	4. Sueños

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo dueño, Masami Kurumada, Shingo Araki. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

-"Quien no se haya desmayado nunca descubrirá extraños palacios y casas singularmente familiares entre las ardientes llamas; no será el que contemple, flotando en el aire, las visiones melancólicas que el vulgo no puede vislumbrar; no será el que medite sobre el perfume de alguna flor desconocida, ni el que se perderá en el misterio del alguna melodía que nunca hubiese llamado su atención hasta entonces"-.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**Sueños.**_

Ese día, cuando Camus regresó de su trabajo a su hogar, comenzó de nuevo a leer. Pero apenas atardecía él no podía leer con tranquilidad. Miraba su libro una y otra vez, intentando concentrarse en el, pero esta vez simplemente no podía. Lo que Afrodita le había dicho en la mañana, ciertamente le preocupaba mucho. Sí, es verdad que los caballeros dorados en algún momento intentaron atentar contra él, pero después de todo, sabía que lo hicieron con dolor en sus corazones. Todos ellos son como hermanos, y cada quién es diferente, pero se complementan los unos con los otros. ¿Cuándo fue que su hermandad comenzó a derrumbarse? Claro está, que para Camus no fue fácil haber abandonado el santuario, y mucho menos aceptar la pérdida de uno de sus mejores amigos, de uno de sus hermanos. De aquel que le complementaba... De Milo…

Y todo este tiempo alejado de sus hermanos, no fue fácil. Aunque claro, no estuvo solo, pues su alumno lo acompañó en todo momento, su alumno arrogante e insistente. Del tonto de Hyoga, pero a fin de cuentas era su tonto. Y si solo existía silencio en su convivencia fue a causa de él mismo. Eso lo sabía a la perfección. Todas las razones por las cuales nunca le dijo nada eran la misma: No quería entrometerlo en un problema. Pues así como Milo fue tildado de traidor e intento ayudarlo, él también fue tildado de traidor, y si Hyoga le ayudaba, también sería señalado como un traidor en contra del santuario. Sí, a él le dolía no poder decirle nada, pero lo hacía porque al igual que Hyoga, también se preocupaba por él.

Se levantó de su sofá, dejando el libro en la mesita de centro y se dirigió a su estante lleno de libros. De nuevo, cogió el libro que escondía la botella de vino y la sacó. Tomó una copa y se sentó otra vez junto a la ventana. El sol ya se había escondido dándole paso a Nix. Contempló como poco a poco las estrellas se alzaban más en cuanto a su resplandor y entre más avanzados los minutos la botella más se vaciaba al compás de la copa en que se servía. Lo noche en la fría Siberia pronto pareció ser cálida para él, pues sus mejillas pronto comenzaron a tornarse rosadas.

Una copa, luego dos, después tres, siguen cuatro, cinco, seis, siete…

Y fue entonces cuando Camus se detuvo a pensar: ¡¿Qué acaso esto no era un maldito sueño, una fastidiosa e infame pesadilla?!

Sí, como la misma pregunta lo dice: ¿A caso no todo esto podría ser un simple sueño, del cual pronto despertaría?

Alguna vez leyó que los sueños son imágenes producidas por el subconsciente y son tan parecidas a la realidad pues estas mismas están asociadas a ella. Acaso cuando dormimos ¿Parece ser tan real, que no se cree que se esté soñando? Puede el cerebro traicionar nuestra realidad. Sí, bien que puede hacerlo, así como cuando nos hallamos en una profunda y densa oscuridad nuestros ojos nos traicionan, por que el cerebro crea imágenes que creemos ver, y que en realidad son inexistentes. A lo mismo al escuchar, cuando estamos en plena agonía, entrelazamos nuestros sentidos con el mundo, a tal grado que estos mismos comienzan a crear sensaciones que jamás estuvieron ahí. ¿Qué le haría creer que esto no es solo una noche más de ensueño? ¿Una simple e ilusa falsedad que termina cuando abra los ojos? Puede que ahora mismo este soñando, aún no ha despertado. Pero si entramos en este concepto ¡¿Cuándo sabremos si estamos durmiendo o no?! Entonces… ¿Cuál es la verdadera realidad?

Camus se levantó y levantó la copa, ya estaba un poco ebrio, en realidad demasiado. Miró la luna grande y brillante gracias a la ayuda de Apolo esa noche. Era sencillamente hermosa, levantó su copa y brindo por ella.

- ¡Salud!

Y dio el último trago. Cuando termino de beber tomó la botella para servirse de nuevo un trago pero se enfureció al ver que ya estaba vacía. ¡Tanto trabajo le había costado conseguirla, para que el mentado vino se acabara en unos cuantos minutos! Tan molesto estaba que azotó esta contra el piso. Ahora tendría que comprar otra hasta transcurridos dos meses. Aún no podía creer que se había acabado una botella el solo en una sola noche. Pero una noche llena de soledad. Solo, así permanecía desde hace mucho.

Entonces sonrío, la idea de estar soñando le agrado. Y tambaleante, cansado, agotado ya, dio unos cuantos pasos para ir y tumbarse a su cama, pero no llegó. Quedo dormido a medio camino en el suelo. Estando en el sólido y frío piso de concreto, volteo a mirar el techo de su vivienda, y fue cuando una enrome pesadez le invadió, como si sus parpados estuvieran hechos de hierro; ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Recordó lo que el santo de Piscis le había contado, recordó todas esas sensaciones, todas esas pesadillas, recordó el instante en el que vio morir a Milo, recordó todo, y fue ahí cuando una lágrima surco uno de sus titilantes ojos. Y fue ahí cuando decidió _envoyer le tout à l'enfer. _Entregándose cansado al sueño, aunque sabía que no debía soñar, dejo sus parpados cerrarse, solo por esa noche.

De nuevo esa densa oscuridad, la más profunda en la que haya caído. Sí este era un sueño, entonces antes de dejar cerrar sus ojos debía ser la realidad. O eso quiere creer ahora, o tal vez no. Y ese sonido taladrándole los oídos, ese aroma fétido, esa extraña sensación. Entonces sonrió cínicamente, como si la agonía que sentía su corazón fuera un simple juego. Como si ya no le importará ese dolor, no, ya no volverá a gritar, no lo hará. Y es entonces cuando se pregunta nuevamente si antesde cerrar sus ojos, él estaba durmiendo ¿Entonces ya ha despertado? ¿Es esta su realidad? ¿Esta densa oscuridad es la mera realidad? Y ese sonido que escucha… ¿Qué es? Y ese aroma fétido que su nariz logra percibir… ¿De dónde proviene? Y ¿Por qué razón no puede moverse ya?

¿Qué es la muerte?

Un sueño.

¿Qué hay dentro de ese sueño?

Esta debe ser su tumba, esta deber ser su realidad. Este deber ser su cuerpo pudriéndose, ese sonido debe ser el de sus tímpanos destruirse y los guanos carcomiendo sus entrañas. Ese aroma es la piel putrefacta a la que se ha vuelto, solo un cadáver que sueña vivir. Un hombre engañado, que aún no se da cuenta que ya ha muerto. Y ha muerto, murió junto a Milo, jamás escapó y ese es su lugar de entierro. ¿Cuándo descenderá al Hades?

Bajo tres metros sobre tierra, sí, eso debe ser, ahí es donde seguro esta. Solo en la oscuridad y arriba un monumento a la edad arruinada, una piedra donde yacen grabadas con cemento y asfalto las letras de su nombre. Y la fecha en la que murió y su traición, su blasfemia, su pecado. Un hombre de poca fe.

Entonces, dándose cuenta de su realidad, decide cerrar los ojos ya, de nuevo. De nuevo quiere soñar si ese es el caso. De nuevo quiere irse. De nuevo se quiere engañar…

Respira.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Logra escuchar.

- ¿Hola?

¿De quién es esa voz?

- ¿Qué te sucedió?

¿En dónde está?

- ¡Tonto!

Le llama.

- ¡Camus!

Grita su nombre.

- ¡Abre los ojos!

Con esfuerzo logra entreabrirlos. Y mira como esos ojos lo miran con seño fruncido, lo mira, una luz detrás de él no le permite ver con claridad y lo ciega por un momento. Después de ello, se lleva las manos al rostro, se talla los ojos, intenta incorporarse, y de nuevo, un grito más.

- ¡¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre embriagarte sin mí?!- Espeta furioso.

En ese instante Camus reconoció esa voz. No puede ser de nadie más esa voz áspera, esa voz que es característica de él, chillona a veces, y seria en otras. Cuando está molesto es siempre la misma y es solo de él, nadie más la tiene.

Entonces abre los ojos por completo, tanta es su admiración que pareciera que estos están por salirse de sus órbitas. Todo se detiene, no hace nada, no dice nada, solo el silencio, tanto que logra escuchar tan claro los latidos de su corazón.

- No puede ser…- Logra articular.

- Bueno, ¿te comió la lengua el ratón o qué?

- ¡Milo! – Grita, aún no lo puede creer. - ¡¿Eres tú, bicho?!

- ¡¿Pues quien más, refrigerador andante?! – Sonríe divertido al ver la expresión de su amigo. Camus queda estupefacto y al verlo carcajear con voz que se escucharía por toda la estancia, sonreír tanto que unas lágrimas inundan sus ojos, al verlo tan lleno de vida, de inmediato lo abrazó con euforia.

- ¡Te extrañe!

- Sabía que me amabas. – Afirma Milo sonriente, bromeando. Ante esto Camus dejó de abrazarlo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco rosadas.

- No seas imbécil.

Milo sonríe, hacía mucho que no veía a Camus, y verlo le hace feliz de nuevo.

- Tonto, te extrañe también.

- ¿No estabas muerto?

- Puede que tú estés muerto.

- ¿Entonces?

- Pues tú dices no saber en qué realidad existe. ¿Cuál es tu veredicto ahora? ¿Estás soñando o esta es la realidad?

- Sinceramente no lo sé.

- ¿Quieres jugar un juego de ajedrez? – Interroga Milo sonriendo. - ¿Recuerdas nuestro último juego?

- Claro que sí. Y sí, lo recuerdo a la perfección.

Milo sonríe, Camus igual, hacía un año, lleno de soledad, se reencuentran. Acuario no sabe cómo, ni porque, ni si está vivo a muerto; pero por ahora, solamente desea disfrutarlo.

- Bien, entonces hay que poner las piezas. – Señala Milo una mesita justo al lado de la ventana.

Es ahí cuando Camus observa la estancia en donde se encuentra: El templo de Escorpión.

Se sienta junto a su amigo, que nada se parece en él, pero sigue siendo su entrañable amigo, su compañero de armas, su hermano.

Milo juega con las piezas negras y le cede a Camus las blancas.

- No creas que el último juego porque lo ganaste, ahora será igual. – Señala Camus haciendo un primer movimiento.

- No planeaba eso. – Responde Milo, quién sigue el juego.

Camus sonríe ahora. La verdad extrañaba mucho esto.

Hyoga va entrando ya al santuario junto a Afrodita. Contempla la estancia de Aries, Mu está sentado ahí, fuera, en las escaleras. Sus parpados están cerrados. Kiki está sentado a su lado, con la mirada baja. El viento logra revolver los cabello lilas del santo de Aries. Cuando Afrodita esta por entrar con Hyoga, Mu se levanta y se dirige hacia él.

- Lamento haber dudado de ti, amigo. – Sonríe con tristeza.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Interroga el caballero de Piscis confundido.

- Ahora sé que tú no hiciste nada en contra de mi maestro, Athena, Aioros o Kanon.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque Dohko ha desaparecido en tu ausencia. – Responde, con lamento.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Perdiste. – Sonríe Milo de nuevo, quince minutos iniciados el juego. Camus aún no puede creerlo. - Jaque Mate.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

- Camus, Camus, Camus. – Responde con un movimiento de cabeza. – Por lo visto aún no has comprendido. ¿E intentas enseñarle a tu alumno?

- ¿Desde cuándo invertimos los roles en donde yo soy el tonto y tú eres inteligente?- Pregunta Camus con una sonrisa de lado. Milo cierra los ojos divertido y con voz calma responde.

- Nunca.

- Continuará…-


	5. Dolor

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya _No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

-"Casi me desmaye, pues no perdí todo el conocimiento. No me atreveré a precisar ni a explicar que me quedaba de él; sin embargo, por último, no todo estaba perdido. En el más profundo sueño… ¡No! En el delirio… ¡No! En el desvanecimiento… ¡No! En la muerte… ¡No! Incluso en la tumba no todo está perdido. De otra manera, no existiría la inmortalidad para el hombre-".

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Dolor.**_

Ese día, Camus se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo en un sofá cuando de pronto Milo apareció en su templo y lo miró sin decir nada. El francés al sentir su presencia levantó la mirada de su libro a sus ojos azules realmente iluminados esa noche. Milo no dijo nada, pero en su mirada se denotaban sus intenciones. Sin embargo, el seño no estaba fruncido, ninguna muestra de impaciencia, no hubo sonrisa de sorna si quiera. Solo serenidad se mostraba en el Escorpión aquel día, lo cual intrigo a Camus por completo.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Interrogó ante el silencio Acuario. A lo cual Milo respondió tranquilo.

- Ya lo sabes. – Cerró los ojos y sonrío con tranquilidad.

- Milo ¿A caso no te das por vencido? – Preguntó cerrando el libro que traía entre las manos.

- No.

- Llevamos jugando más de tres semanas seguidas cada día, y siempre sales de este templo con la partida perdida. En todas las ocasiones.

- Esta vez ganaré. – Respondió seguro de sí mismo. Camus suspiró tranquilamente, para después levantarse de su lugar.

- Colocaré las piezas. – Avisó mientras iba a la pequeña biblioteca personal que tenía en su templo, mientras Milo se sentaba en el lugar de siempre, justo al lado de la ventana.

Mientras Camus buscaba el tablero, no pudo evitar pensar en la reacción de Milo en esta ocasión. No hubo burlas ni amenazas, no hubo desesperación por parte de Escorpio. Solo serenidad, y Camus sabía que Milo podía ser así, pero siempre que se trataba de jugar una partida de ajedrez el escorpión se desesperaba ante todo. Ante no ganar, ante poner las piezas, al tardarse en decidir una jugada. Pero bueno, solo sería cosa de una hora el día de hoy. Cogiendo el tablero que se encontraba en un escritorio, lo llevó con Milo, y ahí inicio el juego.

El francés le cedió las piezas blancas a Milo. Ya era su costumbre, pues a Camus le apetecía siempre usar las negras, puesto que con ellas se acomodaba mejor. Aunque no fuera mucha la diferencia. Jugaron durante algunos minutos, nadie dijo nada, y eso era extraño, pues Milo siempre solía hacer alguna clase de comentarios ante una buena jugada por parte de él o su contrincante. Pasados dieciséis minutos el francés pudo pronunciar la frase que daba por terminada la partida.

- Jaque Mate. – Sentenció Camus, colocando la reina frente al rey de Milo. Este sonrió con naturalidad. No dijo nada, como si no le hubiese importado, y eso de inmediato tomó por sorpresa a Camus, pero no dijo nada. Por lo regular, siempre que Camus ganaba, Milo solía decirle que fue solo suerte, que en el próximo ganaría, que sintió lastima de él y lo dejó ganar, sino en cambio, ahora no hizo nada de ello.

Sonrió con delicadeza, mientras con voz calma decía. - ¿Un juego más?

- Cla…ro.- Respondió acuario un poco contrariado por la situación. Le parecía extraño que Milo tomará su pérdida con toda naturalidad y calma. Colocaron las piezas de nuevo y Milo, como siempre jugó con las blancas, mientras que Camus utilizaba las negras. A continuación hubo un giro un poco inesperado para Camus.

Después de unos minutos, el francés ya tenía planeada su jugada, acorralaría al rey de Milo con la reina y lo haría moverlo de posición para después acorralarlo con el alfil. Cuando este moviera de nuevo utilizaría a su peón para acorralarlo de nuevo. Así que Camus colocó a la reina un cuadro frente al rey de Camus, pero no advirtió que Milo utilizaría el _enroque. _Después de esa jugada, Milo dio oportunidad a Camus de matar a su torre, sin embargo este no lo hizo, ya que perdería a su reina si así lo hacía, pues era amenazada por un alfil de Milo. Decidió que esta retrocedería, a una distancia no tan lejana. Su jugada se había perdido, pero eso no lo desanimó. Pasados unos minutos, Milo utilizó un peón para sacrificio y revivir a su reina. Las piezas en el tablero poco a poco disminuían, y eso había tomado por sorpresa a Camus, ya que la mayoría de las veces ganaba sin perder muchas piezas. El juego estaba tornándose de un ambiente habitual a uno tenso, pues en esta ocasión Milo esta oponiendo bastante resistencia al jugar, a Acuario le estaba costando trabajo mantenerse al margen. Camus ya había movido su torre de lugar, el juego estaba pronto por terminar y el acuariano solo contaba con una torre, la reina y dos peones, a parte del rey obviamente. Mientras que Milo solo contaba con un alfil, una torre, y el rey. El rey de Camus estaba acorralado en una esquina y el alfil de Milo le amenazaba a unos cuantos cuadros en diagonal. No podía moverse un cuadro en frente, porque la torre de Milo estaba en esa línea. No podía moverse un cuadro a lado porque su reina estaba colocada justo a su lado. Por lo cual no pudo más que colocarla frente al rey, de otra manera estaría en Jaque. Ante esto, Milo comió a su reina con el alfil, y quedó amenazado por este mismo, pero si se comía a dicho alfil con el mismo rey, quedaría amenazado por la torre, y no podía moverse de lado, pues este seguía amenazado por el alfil. No podía usar su torre, puesto que la había movido de lugar, para después de eso, contraatacar al rey de Camus.

- Jaque Mate. – Sentencio Milo después de media hora iniciada la partida. El francés se dio por sorprendido ¡Había perdido ante Milo! Pero obviamente, no dejó que esta sorpresa se expresará, y logró disimularla muy bien.

- Vaya, al fin lograste ganarme una partida. ¿Dónde aprendiste la jugada del enroque? Yo nunca la había usado.

- Eso no significa que yo no la supiese. – Respondió Milo, mientras daba un pequeño trago a su copa con vino tinto del sesenta y ocho.

- ¿Entonces porque nunca la usaste con anterioridad? – Preguntó Camus, para después tomar un trago de la misma bebida que la de su acompañante.

- Quería guardarla para esta ocasión en especial, para al fin, poder vencerte. Y lo he logrado.

- Entonces debo deducir que tu triunfo fue gracias a esa técnica.

- Yo no estaría del todo seguro. Podría vencerte de ahora en adelante si me lo propusiera. – Dijo el Escorpión con un dejo de orgullo en su voz. Lo cual le pareció más normal a Camus.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro.

- ¿Quieres probármelo?

- Sí no te basta perder una vez por este día, claro.

Ante esto, reacomodaron las piezas en el tablero. Todo continuó como siempre, Camus uso las piezas negras, mientras que Milo las blancas. En esta ocasión el juego duró menos de veinte minutos en donde Milo cantó victoria de nuevo. Y sin usar la técnica usada antes.

- Jaque Mate. – Sentenció por segunda vez ese día.

- Un descuido mío. – Señaló Acuario -. No debía haber usado mi caballo para acabar con tu reina. Te aseguro que si jugamos de nuevo, no ganarás.

- Sí tú lo dices. – Respondió con sarcasmo Escorpio. Camus frunció el seño ante esto, dio un sorbo a su bebida y acomodó las piezas de nuevo.

- Otro juego.

- Claro.

Y en esta ocasión, el juego duró menos de quince minutos.

- ¿Te basta con perder tres veces al día? ¿O cual es tu dosis diaria? – Bromeó el Escorpión, y el Acuariano no pudo evitar intrigarse ante este cambio de jugada por parte de Milo. ¡Pero si él siempre perdía! Debía aceptar que le costaba trabajo creer que el bicho le haya podido vencer. Y ya fueron tres ocasiones en las que lo venció.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

Y fue ahí, cuando Milo sonrió con tranquilidad. Se levantó y dijo: El ajedrez es ciertamente complicado, amigo mío, pero no es un juego _profundo _como para ser valorado como tal.

Dicho esto, el Escorpión dio media vuelta, y se fue a su templo. Esa ocasión, pudo salir triunfante de la casa de Acuario.

.-.-.-.

- Sin duda, no pierdo nada en decir que lograste sorprenderme en aquella ocasión. – Dijo Camus, terminado el juego, en donde volvió a perder de nuevo.

- Lo sé, y me sorprende que a pesar de haber transcurrido tanto tiempo, no has logrado vencerme.

- Estoy distraído, eso es todo. Ahora comprendo a lo que te referías con el juego de ajedrez. Viéndolo bien, no debería un hombre maravillarse ante un juego tan trivial.

- Así es amigo. – Respondió Milo, mientras suspiraba. - ¿Sabes? Sinceramente, extrañaba esto.

- ¿Qué? Los días en los que nos pasábamos jugando ajedrez ¿Eso?

- No. – Respondió sereno Milo, con un aura de tranquilidad. – Tu sonrisa, Camus. Eh notado que este último año no la has pasado demasiado bien.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- De la misma manera en que sé lo que sucede en el santuario.

- ¿Tú… cómo? – Camus quedó un poco estupefacto, que ni si quiera se molestó en disimular.

- Es sencillo, si prestarás más atención. Pues ahí está la respuesta amigo. – Milo se levantó de su lugar para apreciar la estancia en donde estaba. – Tan solo con un poco de atención.

- Milo…- Camus bajó la mirada un poco contrariado- . La verdad nunca me dijiste la razón por la que hiciste lo que hiciste. – Mencionó mientras se levantaba y quedaba a su lado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos Camus! No me digas que aún no lo sabes ¡No puedo creerlo! Y te la pasas HORAS leyendo libros y no conoces nada sobre capacidades analíticas. No creí eso de ti, amigo.

- Has cambiado.

- Diría yo, un poco. Pero nada fuera de lo normal. Sigo siendo el sexy Milo.

- Por lo cual debo deducir que Shina te extraña. – Ante esto Milo suspiró.

- Seguramente me odia.

- Por lo que hiciste.

- No, por dejarla.

- Algún día te verá.

- Sí, ya me imagino lo primero será una fuerte marca de su mano en mi mejilla.

- Pero entonces… ¿No me dirás la razón de tus acciones? ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Athena?

- Por la misma razón por la que todo lo que sucede en el santuario está sucediendo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te lo dije, yo sé la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es esa verdad?

- ¡Oh! Vamos, esa tú ya la sabes, solo que no sabes verla. Es más clara que el agua pura. Pero ahora Camus, será mejor que te vayas. Este mundo no te pertenece a ti amigo. Fue un gusto verte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No acaso yo…

- No, aún no estás muerto.

- Pero tú sí… - Ante esto nadie dijo nada. Milo observó la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Camus, y le estrechó una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Hey! ¡No sabía que el frío y ermitaño Camus fuera tan sentimental! Voy a comenzar a creer que lo que sientes por mí es más que amistad o hermandad.

- No seas estúpido. – Respondió Camus y una furtiva sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios-. Yo no quiero hacer competencia con Shina.

- Umm, deberías, el postor es muy bueno.

- No gracias, no eres mi tipo. – Ante esto Camus sonrió -. No me gustan los impulsivos.

- ¡Oye! – Milo se sonrojó un poco-. Yo no soy impulsivo.

- Sí, ¿más bien impaciente, entonces?

- No tanto como tú.

- Yo no soy impaciente.

- Yo sé que puedes llegar a serlo. – Suspiró-. Como sea Camus, es hora de que regreses. – Ante esto Milo comenzó a carcajear -. ¡Ya me imagino que cara pondrás ante la resaca que te espera!

El Acuariano no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Quién lo diría? El señor Camus, siempre elegante y maduro… cayó tan bajo ¡para embriagarse!

- Como si tú no lo hubieses hecho antes. – Afirmó Camus mientras viraba los ojos a otro lado, intentando esconder el rojo de sus mejillas. – Soy un hombre y tengo derecho a embriagarme.

- ¡Vaya! Nunca esperé esa respuesta de tu parte. – Sonrió Milo -. Es obvio que necesitas de mí, para ser tú.

- No es verdad, yo no te necesito. – Negó Camus rotundamente, pero después de todo algo inseguro.

- Entonces muéstramelo, tonto. Embriagarte no es cosa tuya, y eso lo sé, porque las pocas veces que te he visto borracho, o mejor dicho, las pocas veces que te has embriagado ¡Han sido por mi culpa! – Señaló Milo su pecho, mientras gritaba esto como si fuera algún merito.

- Sí de hecho, no me sorprendería si un día yo amaneciera en una cama del completo desnudo junto a una desconocida. Supongo que eso también sería por tu culpa.

- En efecto.

- ¡Oye! – Camus se sonrosó un poco más-. Al parecer no has cambiado mucho.

- Umm… seee. – Milo le volvió una última mirada -. Ahora vete, los demás te esperan en el santuario. – Le soltó un último abrazo -. Cuídate Camus.

- Hasta pronto Milo.

- Estoy seguro. – Susurró el escorpión sin ser escuchado por el acuariano. Con una sonrisa, dio la espalda a Camus, para desaparecer de ahí.

._._._._.

Camus abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo observar fue el techo un poco borroso por encima de él. Se recargó en el suelo, apoyándose con sus manos. De pronto un horrible dolor le inundó la cabeza. Se llevó la mano derecha a esta por el dolor. Pero pudo sentir claramente el líquido recorriéndole la mano izquierda. Entonces se sentó por completo, y observó que esta sangraba, mientras se retiraba unos cuantos fragmentos de vidrio. Eran aquellos de la botella que había roto la noche anterior. Miró y sintió tan clara esa sangre recorres su mano, saliendo de su herida y el dolor punzante por un pedazo de vidrio aún enterrado. Ese dolor, ese mismo, ese líquido carmesí, cálido aunque fuera frío su dueño, fue el que le hizo darse cuenta, de que aún seguía con vida. Pues vida era ese mismo.

El acuariano sonrió, pero su sonrisa no tardó en borrarse de sus labios por el dolor de la cabeza. Se levantó del suelo, donde paso la noche, y miró que la cabaña era naturalmente iluminada a través de la ventana por los rayos del sol que lograban colarse por esta misma.

Respiró hondamente, no sabía cuánto durmió, pero debía quitarse esa jaqueca o sí no, en realidad moriría.

Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a hervir un poco de agua, cuando esta estuviese lista, comenzó a prepararse un suero para la resaca, puesto que no solo sentía la cabeza estallarle, si no que su estomago no amaneció muy feliz ese día. Tomó una aspirina, se sirvió el agua, con algo de limón y sal, dos cucharadas de azúcar y bicarbonato. En cuanto al sabor, en realidad no le importó, necesitaba hidratarse, ya que el vino había consumido a su hígado la noche anterior. Descanso un poco aquella mañana, pensando en ese extraño sueño que tuvo. Parecía que Milo lo estaba corriendo de él, pero era verdad, tenía que ayudar a sus hermanos ante la situación que estaban viviendo en el santuario. El no era del tipo que solía deprimirse. Y es que en ocasiones pasadas lo había hecho, pero eso fue un pasado a parte. Pensó en volver al santuario y ayudar a sus hermanos, ese mismo día.

Después de todo, era como un juego de ajedrez. Las piezas se mueven de diferentes maneras, pero todas tienen un mismo objetivo. Y eso mismo sucedía en el santuario. Los caballeros eran diferentes en cuanto a sentimientos y emociones, pero todos solo buscaban acabar con ese calvario que les estaba consumiendo. Y por sobre todo, a sus seres queridos.

Tan pronto se sintió mejor, tomó algunas de sus cosas, y le fue de ahí, partiendo en dirección al santuario.

Mientras que en el lugar susodicho, en el coliseo de este mismo, los caballeros dorados se habían reunido para una reunión. Tantos caballeros dorados, como de plata y bronces estaban ahí. Fue Mu, quién tomó la palabra.

- Se les ha reunido aquí para informarles sobre la situación que se está viviendo en el santuario. – Dijo en voz alta el santo de Aries.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió con mi maestro?! – Interrogó alarmado el Dragón.

- Calma Shiryu. Ahora te lo explicaremos. – Afirmó Shaka.

- ¿Dónde está el patriarca? – Cuestionó el santo de las cadenas, pues para él, era extraño que una junta se celebrase sin la presencia del santo padre. - ¿Y los demás caballeros?

- A eso voy. – Aclaró Mu -. Sucede, que hace aproximadamente un año, nuestra diosa Athena fue atacada mortalmente, y estuvo a punto de morir. Lamento decir que esto fue gracias a uno de nosotros.

Terminó de decir esto, los caballeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

- Esa persona ya ha sido castigada. Sin embargo, todos ustedes saben, que desde hace mucho que Athena no ha podido salir de su letargo. Ya que sé, que muchos de ustedes saben sobre su situación.

- ¿Quién le hizo esto a nuestra diosa Athena? – Preguntó la amazona de Ofiuco.

- Milo de Escorpión fue sorprendido, encestándole catorce agujas escarlata, a la indefensa Athena. - Contestó con tristeza Saga.

- Continuará… -

* * *

**Nda: **¡Hola a todas mis lectoras en esta locura de fic! :D

Les agradezco mucho los comentarios dejados en esta historia. Espero este capi no las haya decepcionado. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, donde se sabrá lo sucedido hace un año.

Ahora, la interrogante aquí es: ¿Por qué Milo haría algo como eso?

Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo… o tal vez no! xD

¡Saludos!


	6. El preludio de un sueño

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

— "Viene luego una sensación de súbita inmovilidad que invade todas las cosas; como si aquellos que me llevaban (¡atroz cortejo!) hubieran cruzado en su descenso los límites de lo ilimitado, y descansaran del tedio de su tarea. Después de esto viene a la mente la sensación de algo plano y húmedo, y luego, todo es _locura_, la locura de una memoria que se afana luchando entre cosas prohibidas" —.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**El preludio de un sueño.**_

El caballero de Aries había pronunciado las siguientes palabras ante la multitud de caballeros que frente a él se hallaban reunidos en el coliseo:

— Sucede que, aproximadamente hace un año, nuestra diosa Athena fue atacada mortalmente y estuvo a punto de morir. Lamento decir que esto fue gracias a uno de nosotros.

Tan pronto terminó de decirlo, los caballeros comenzaron a murmurar entre sí.

Marín estaba a un lado de Shina. Las dos no podían creer que la diosa Athena hubiera sido lastimada por uno de su orden.

— Eso me recuerda, Shina. — Marín miró a la Cobra —. ¿Qué sucedió con Milo? Hace mucho que no lo veo…

— La verdad es que no lo sé, él maldito nunca se despidió de mí. — Escupió un poco molesta.

— Creo que había salido de misión con Camus hace un año, o por lo menos eso me dijo Aioria —. Respondió Marín —. Justo por los días en que Athena quedo dormida.

Entre tanto Mu prosiguió:

— Esta persona ya ha sido castigada. Sin embargo, todos ustedes saben, que desde hace mucho Athena no ha podido salir de su letargo. Ya que sé, que muchos de ustedes saben sobre su situación.

— ¿Quién le hizo esto a nuestra diosa Athena? — Preguntó Shina con la incertidumbre y un mal presentimiento.

Mu bajo la mirada un poco triste. No quería decirlo aún, le faltaron un poco las fuerzas para confesar la verdad. Así que fue Saga el que tomó la palabra y a continuación dijo:

— Milo de Escorpión fue sorprendido encestándole catorce agujas escarlata a la indefensa Athena —. Respondió con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

Todo lo que siguió fue un silencio sepulcral. Los susurros pararon, nadie dijo nada. Solo se escuchaba el latir de todos sus corazones ante tal noticia.

— ¡¿Milo?! — Cuestionó estupefacta la amazona de Ofiuco.

— Así es.

— No… n-no es… ¡no puede ser verdad! — Se negó mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar por sus ojos rojizos cubiertos tras la máscara de metal: — ¡Mentira, mentira, Milo nunca haría algo como eso! ¡Él siempre le fue leal a Athena!

— ¡Es verdad! — Seiya intervino —. ¿Cómo es posible que Milo hubiera hecho algo como eso?

— ¡Exijo la verdad! — Vociferó indignada Shina —. ¡No puedo creer lo que están diciendo!

— ¡Silencio Shina! — Gritó Saga —. ¡Sé que te cuesta trabajo aceptarlo ¿Crees que a nosotros no?!

— ¡Pero es que no es posible! —. Respondió — ¡Todos los que conocimos a Milo podríamos afirmar que él no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso! ¡¿No es verdad?!

— ¡Sí! — Respondieron varios caballeros.

— ¡Saga, tú muy bien sabes que Milo no haría algo como eso! — Fue Shiryu quien apoyó a la cobra.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ellos. No puedo creer a tus palabras. — Secundó la amazona de Águila.

— Marín… — Aioria la miró de soslayo.

— Pero es verdad. — Respondió el León.

— ¿Cómo pueden probarlo? — Se opuso el águila.

— Porque nosotros los vimos —. Shura continuó.

— ¿Y por que esperaron hasta ahora para decirnos? — Shun no podía dar lugar a sus palabras.

— Mi hermano tiene razón ¿Por qué esperaron hasta ahora para contarnos? — Apoyó Ikki.

Hyoga estaba inerte ante todas sus palabras. Aún no podía creerlo… entonces… ¿Era esa la verdad que Camus le había ocultado todo este tiempo? La incertidumbre hacía presa no solo su corazón si no también mitigaba la calma de su espíritu.

— ¡¿Cómo fue que sucedió?! — Preguntó intrigado.

En ese instante Mu suspiro y al ver que sus compañeros estaban perdiendo las fuerzas prosiguió:

— Lo que sucedió fue hace un año…

_Era una tarde común como cualquier otra. Se respiraba un aire de calma en el santuario. Al parecer nada por lo cual estar alertas. Todos los caballeros dorados se encontraban haciendo sus tareas cotidianas, no había ningún peligro, o por lo menos eso creían._

_De pronto una luz fulgurante cruzó los doce templos, brillaba con agilidad y su color escarlata alumbraba el cielo, dejando un rastro oscuro y rojizo a la vez. Exponiendo a la magnitud el cosmos de su dueño. _

_Un sentimiento de agonía e intranquilidad invadió a todos los caballeros doraros que intrigados se dirigieron rápidamente a los aposentos de Athena, pues fue de ahí donde se produjo tal destello y explosión de un cosmos feroz y mordaz. _

_Todos los caballeros dorados llegaron ahí en cuestión de segundos. La idea de que Athena podía estar en peligro los motivó a ir lo más apresurados que podían sus cuerpos como humanos. Y, mientras iban en camino, trece destellos más fueron pronunciados. _

_Al llegar a dicha estancia la escena presenciada ahí los dejó estupefactos. Todos los presentes no supieron que hacer con claridad. No sabían que creer, las dudas de un hombre se dispersaron a todos, y solo una pregunta surcó cada uno de sus corazones: ¿Por qué?_

_El caballero de Escorpión apuntaba a la diosa Athena con su Aguja Escarlata. Y en el cuerpo de la joven doncella, catorce agujeros por donde su sagrada sangre escurría estabna pronunciados, marcando no solo su fina piel, si no su cuerpo y postura como diosa. Haciéndole daño no solo físico, puesto que también marcaba a una diosa impotente incapaz de gobernar, y prueba de ello era que uno de sus guerreros se había levantado y rebelado contra ella. _

_Milo miro la llegada de los caballeros dorados y con una sensación de descontrol en su mirada salió de ahí, por la ventana donde encontró un escape. Kanon y Aioros junto al patriarca Shion corrieron en ayuda de su diosa, mientras los demás caballeros salieron en busca del Escorpión. _

_Ciertamente Milo era uno de los más rápidos en toda la orden, por lo cual pudo huir lo más pronto posible. Escondió su cosmos lo más cautelosamente que un escorpión puede hacer. Se hizo una persecución._

_Aquella tarde fue tornándose de colores oscuros dando paso a la noche. Y después de una ardua búsqueda, el cosmos de Camus junto a un débil cosmos a su lado llamó a todos. Encontraron al caballero de Escorpio entre brazos de Acuario. Algunas lágrimas surcaban las orbes titilantes de Camus. _

_Mu fue el primero en llegar, y sabía a la perfección los sentimientos de Camus, pues él mismo los tenía. No quería creer lo que Milo hizo, pero él lo vio a la perfección, así que dándose fuerzas amenazó a Camus, diciéndole que sería tildado de traidor si se ponía en parte de Milo. El caballero de Aires al ver al Escorpión inconsciente, pensó que seguramente fue Camus quien lo dejó en ese estado y que, posiblemente no se resistiría. Sin embargo, no fue así. _

_De pronto Shaka y Máscara de Muerte llegaron. El alba estaba por ponerse, el sol ya estaba a punto de dar su aparición y las estrellas, temerosas a presenciar un acto de amargura y tristeza, se escondieron con el manto de la noche, esperando a que nunca algo así se repitiera. _

_Lágrimas fueron derramadas aquella madrugada. Palabras de desaliento pronunciadas sin querer, movimientos seguros e inseguros a la vez. Y sobre todo, tristeza reflejada en el corazón noble de cada uno, quedó impregnado por lo que sería, tal vez, toda la eternidad._

— _¡Polvo de Diamantes! — Gritó Camus recostando a Milo detrás de él. Al instante en el que los caballeros de Aries, Cáncer y Virgo lo esquivaron, el acuariano escapó. _

_Camus corría con Milo entre brazos, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debía mirar atrás. Pero entonces, Mu apareció frente a él y para no chocar freno rápidamente y cayó al suelo. _

— _¡Privación de los cinco sentidos! — Proclamó Shaka después de unos segundos y la vista de acuario fue cegada. Se levantó titubeante y tomando a Milo entre sus brazos continuó su camino. _

— _¡A continuación, tus oídos! — Y de pronto, Camus no pudo oír nada más. Cayó al suelo, pero de nueva cuenta se levanto._

— _¡Ejecución de Aurora! — Gritó apuntando a la dirección donde sintió sus cosmos. Su poder seguía siendo igual de fuerte, sin embargo las incapacidades de la vista y el oído le afectaban de sobre manera. _

_Esquivaron de nuevo el ataque con dificultad. Fue el caballero de Virgo quien, inundado en una profunda tristeza cerró los ojos y de nuevo habló: —__ Ahora sigue el olfato._

_Y cuando Camus había intentado huir de nuevo, cayó al suelo con Milo entre sus brazos. Los tres caballeros presentes cerraron los ojos al verlo en ese estado fatídico de cansancio. _

— _N-no… ustedes no entienden… — Dijo mientras tomaba fuerzas para levantarse, con Milo entre sus brazos._

— _Él que no entiende eres tú Camus. — Respondió Máscara de Muerte. — Tú mismo lo viste. ¡Atacó a la sagrada Athena siendo un caballero de su orden! _

— _¡Y tú más que nadie eres quien para hablar! — Gritó Camus serenando sus pasos —. ¡Y la sabes muy bien! ¡Todos ustedes lo saben, no son nadie para hablar! ¡¿Cómo intentan juzgar sus actos cuando ni si quiera tienen un motivo?! ¡Y la razón está en que Milo jamás haría algo como esto! _

— _¡¿Entonces porque lo hizo?! — Cuestionó Shaka. _

— _¡No lo sé! Sin embargo… n-no conseguirán na-nada con matarlo... ¡¿Acaso en un pasado nosotros no fuimos tildados también de traidores?! ¡Y todo fue en el nombre de Athena! _

— _¡Pero lo hicimos por el bien de ella, del planeta para librarlo de las garras de Hades! — Contestó Máscara de Muerte._

— _¡¿Y quién ha dicho que los motivos de Milo no son parecidos?! ¡¿Cómo pueden juzgar sus actos a sabiendas que inclusive ustedes mismos titubean en creer en los hechos?! ¡Somos caballeros de Athena que arriesgarían todo por ella! ¡En un pasado dimos nuestra dignidad como caballeros para usar la Exclamación de Athena! ¡Perdimos nuestro lugar de dignidad y respeto, sin embargo todo fue por ella! ¡¿Qué les hace creer que Milo no haría algo así por razones parecidas?! _

— _¿Y qué nos hace creer que sí? — Preguntó muy a su pesar Mu._

— _¿Qué nos hace crees que sí? — Repitió la incógnita Camus —. ¡Él simple hecho de que somos caballeros de Athena! El simple hecho de mirar atrás y recordar cada uno de los momentos vividos en apoyo mutuo, inclusive ante las más temibles adversidades. No solo somos caballeros o compañeros. ¡Somos hermanos que se criaron bajo un mismo motivo! ¡Que es el proteger a Athena! ¡Y todos sabemos muy bien que Milo le era fiel ante todo! ¿Qué harían ustedes en su lugar? _

— _Camus… — La voz quebrada de Shaka ya no quería hacer presencia. — Debemos llevarlo con el patriarca para que sea juzgado. Tal vez no todo esté perdido… sin embargo, tú sabes que lo más posible es que el castigo que halle sea la muerte. ¡El haber atacado a Athena y después escapar como vil traidor es un simple hecho de creer que debe ser castigado! — Gritó con dolor. _

— _Y si tú te opones. — Continuó Máscara —. El mismo castigo será aplicado en tu contra._

— _¿No comprendes? — Secundó Mu —. Nosotros no queremos que tú también sufras ese castigo que seguramente se le dictará a Milo. Seguramente mi maestro intentará buscar una razón para creer que lo que Milo hizo fue para bien o mal… ¡Por favor, no compliques más las cosas! _

— _Mu… — Y los ojos de todos los presentes se inundaron de amargura reflejada en lágrimas de aflicción. Ya que Camus sabía que a fin de cuentas, Milo no sería perdonado. _

— _Perdónanos… Camus… — Susurró Máscara de Muerte._

— _No… ustedes perdónenme a mí… — Susurró Milo, mientras abría los ojos y miraba el rostro de Camus cansado. El acuariano lo dejó bajar de sus brazos y Milo lo miró con pasividad. _

— _¡Milo! — Dijeron los tres caballeros estupefactos._

— _Camus… esta pelea no es tuya… — Dijo el griego mientras le tomaba por el hombro._

— _A pesar de ello creo en ti. — Le sonrió con lo último de fuerzas que tenía. Y hubo sonrisas cómplices, como de niños pequeños ante alguna travesura. _

_De pronto, los demás caballeros lograron llegar al sentir los cosmos de Shaka atacar a Camus. Miraron al acuariano desecho en cansancio. Lo observaron caminar con pesadumbre y su cosmos poco a poco se apagaba por el cansancio. _

— _Escuchen. — La voz de Milo era potente. Ciertamente él también estaba cansado —, ¡No les pido que crean en mi! ¡No diré las razones de mis acciones ni intentaré oponerme ante la desdicha de ser tildado como traidor! Pero deben creer en mí… cuando les digo que mi vida siempre tuvo un objetivo común… el cual ¡Es servir a Athena! _

— _Milo… — Aioria lo miró con incertidumbre._

— _No permitiré que Camus sea castigado conmigo. Él no ha hecho anda pa-para merecer castigo alguno… — El escorpión miró a su amigo, mientras este, agotado le sonreía. — No quiero que perezcas por mi causa amigo mío…_

— _No me importaría perecer por tu causa… amigo… creo en ti… — Le dijo con voz apenas audible. _

— _¿Por qué huiste? — Cuestionó Aldebarán._

— _Lo siento mucho. Pero por más que busquen respuesta no la hallaran en mí. _

— _Milo… ¡¿Estas aceptando la culpabilidad de tus acciones?! — Aioros no lo podía creer. Le era imposible si quiera dar lugar a esas palabras. _

— _Así es…_

— _Caballero de Escorpio… solo me queda decir una cosa más. __— Dijo Aioros después de oírlo, intentando aparentar dureza, y con la mirada baja. —__ Perdónanos por lo que a continuación haremos… _

— _No… ustedes… ustedes perdónenme a mí…_

— _¡Trueno Atómico!_

— _¡Relámpago de Voltaje! _

— _¡Excalibur!_

— _¡Gran Cuerno!_

— _¡Revolución Estelar!_

— _¡Explosión de Galaxias!_

— _¡Ondas Infernales!_

— _¡El Tesoro del Cielo!_

— _¡Rosa Sangrienta!_

_A lo cual Milo solo pudo contraatacar con un solo movimiento._

— _¡Aguja Escarlata! _

_Pero no se esperaba lo siguiente._

— _¡Ejecución de Aurora! — Y a su lado Camus sonreía, oponiendo cualquier clase de resistencia ante el ataque de todos los caballeros. _

_De pronto, una explosión fue pronunciada a las afueras de Athenas. Un gran estallido marcó ese día, y las lágrimas de Athena rodaron de las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras sus parpados se mantenían cerrados. Un cosmos agresivo resonó por toda la ciudad. Aquel día, Milo moriría, y Camus se condenaría a pasarla todos los días de la eternidad venidera... entre soledad y una copa de vino._

— Continuará… —

* * *

**Nda: **Bueno, fue un capi cortito, sin embargo, sé que ya había dicho que esta historia ya estaba terminada. Es solo que tuve una idea nueva y eso afectó la continuación por lo cual estoy re-editando algunos capítulos y otros los tengo que volver a comenzar :P

Capi dedicado especialmente a Scorpio- 26 ¡Muchas gracias linda! si no fuera por tus comentarios esta historia hubiera quedado olvidada por ma´s tiempo :P

¡Saludos a todas!


	7. Bella, una rosa que juega su papel

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

—"Estas sombras de la memoria revelan, de modo borroso, altas figuras que entonces me levantaron y me llevaron silenciosamente hacia abajo... abajo... más abajo aún... hasta que un horroroso mareo hizo presa en mí ante la sola idea de comprobar lo interminable de ese descenso" —.

* * *

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**Bella, una rosa que juega su papel.**_

— La razón por la que nunca dijimos nada hasta ahora, era porque temíamos que la forma en la que lo tomaran no fuera correcta— Finalizó Mu.

— Estos asuntos son demasiado delicados, al principio nosotros mismos no lo podíamos aceptar— Continuó Aldebarán—. Por eso ahora les pedimos que se unan a nosotros. Posiblemente un nuevo adversario este en contra del santuario. Desde que Milo atacó a Athena ella no ha podido despertar de ese sueño que la envuelve y lo peor de todo es que cualquiera que haya intentado tomar el mando ante su ausencia ha desaparecido. — Miró a Shiryu —. Entre ellos está tu maestro.

— Mi maestro… — Susurró el Dragón.

— ¡¿Mataron a Milo?! — Jabú estaba estupefacto.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió con mi maestro Camus?! — Cuestionó Hyoga lleno de intriga.

— Ambos recibieron el castigo dictado por los dioses—. Respondió Shaka.

Ante esta respuesta Hyoga abrió los ojos con un enorme sopor ¿Su maestro Camus? ¿Muerto? Pero sí… ¡Había vivido con él este último año! Entonces… ¿Esa fue la razón por la cual Camus abandonó el Santuario? ¡¿Y por qué rayos nunca le dijo nada?!

— ¡¿Por los dioses?! — Shina no se iba a tragar esas palabras —. ¡ESTE FUE UN JUICIO SIN DAR LUGAR SI QUIERA A LA ESPERANZA! ¡No puedo creer que hayan osado castigar a Milo cuando no tenían el derecho de hacerlo! ¡¿Y aún así piden que nos unamos a ustedes?!

— ¡Es verdad! — Seiya estaba que ardía en cólera—. ¡Ustedes que son los caballeros más sabios entre todos, ¿Cómo pudieron actuar de dicha manera?!

— ¡Por lo visto matar a Milo no les sirvió de nada, su muerte fue en vano! — Escupió Misty.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Si Athena no ha despertado de su sueño significa que Milo no tenía que ver en esto que está sucediendo! ¡Él no merecía morir! — Apoyó Arguetti.

— ¡Y lo peor es que él único caballero que estuvo en lo correcto murió por injusticia de la misma forma! — Continuó Dio—. ¡Camus no merecía esto!

— ¡¿No comprenden?! — Gritó Saga molesto y muy a su pesar—. ¡Estamos en medio de una crisis, no hay tiempo de dar lugar a los antecedentes que dieron inicio a esto! ¡¿Quién no dice que si no fuera por Milo esto jamás hubiera ocurrido?!

— ¡¿Y quién responde que sí?! — Vociferó Marín.

— ¡El simple hecho de que haya atacado a Athena! — Algunas lágrimas bajaron traicioneras por las mejillas de Saga—. ¡El lastimar a Athena es lo peor que un caballero a su servicio puede hacer, así y de una manera tan vil y blasfema! ¡Y eso lo puedo asegurar porque yo lo sé! ¡Ni una vida, ni una eternidad valen el perdón de dicho acto! ¡Es un dolor desmesurado que el alma carga por siempre, por que dicho acto no merece si quiera ser perdonado, ni pronunciado, ni presenciado! ¡Aunque el pasado lo esconda tras las sombras de la esperanza, sigue ahí, punzante y terrible! ¡Athena es la diosa de la justicia y la sabiduría, ningún caballero se atrevería a retarla! Por que las consecuencias de dicha blasfemia pueden ser irrevocables… — Terminó con voz quebrada.

Fue ahí cuando todos se callaron. Ya no pudieron decir nada ante el dejo de tristeza y agonía que inundaba los corazones de los caballeros dorados. Y las lágrimas de Saga eran prueba clara de ello. Y eso lo sabían, porqué él más que nadie sabe lo que es vivir con ese peso en el alma. A fin de cuentas son solo humanos ¿No pueden acaso errar en su vida?

A lo mismo podrían decir de muchas otras situaciones.

Aioros fue muerto cuando no lo merecía y sin embargo todos los años que estuvo en ese estado de conciencia aniquilada ¿No fueron todos ellos los que lo tacharon de traidor, de blasfemo contra Athena? Siendo él, el más fiel de toda la orden soportó esa clase de desdicha que trajo a su alma el ser inculpado por todo aquello. Y no solo eso, todos los caballeros dorados han vivido situaciones similares. ¿No fueron Saga, Camus, Shura, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte quienes también traicionaron a Athena, por su bien? Y los caballeros de plata también podían sentir esa desdicha de ser llamados de dicha forma, tan tajante al espíritu.

¿Cómo podrían juzgar sus actos cuando su propia vida no era la de ser un fiel servidor a Athena? El errar está en la naturaleza del ser humano, pero el perdonar de igual forma ¿No es eso lo que Athena les enseñó?

— Nosotros nunca quisimos esto para Milo… o para Camus… — Dijo con voz titubeante Máscara de Muerte—. Pero uno no puede decidir el destino, las estrellas marcan la forma en cómo guían nuestra vida… sin embargo ¿No somos capaces de cambiar ese destino?

— Lo hemos hecho varias veces. — Seiya levantó la mirada a todos los presentes —. Hemos luchado contra los mismos dioses aún cuando parece que no queda más esperanza ¡Pero siempre logramos vencer porque todos unidos peleamos con ferviente valor para salvar a la humanidad que Athena tanto ha protegido! ¡Es hora de unirnos como la hermandad bajo la cual ella nos guió y terminar esta nueva lucha que esta oprimiéndonos!

— ¡cierto! — gritaron algunos caballeros.

— ¡Ahora más que nunca debemos estar unidos y traer de regreso a nuestra diosa Athena, a mi maestro, al maestro Shion, a Aioros, a Kanon! — El Dragón alentó las palabras de Seiya.

— No debemos dejarnos llevar por las malas pasadas y los sentimientos de amargura. Somos humanos y como tal cometemos errores, pero estamos aquí todos juntos para afrontar las consecuencias de esos errores ¡Como la familia que somos! — Fue Shina la que continuó.

— Caballeros dorados ¡No los dejaremos solos! — Shun sonrió mientras pronunciaba estas palabras—. ¡Athena siempre ha estado dispuesta a entregar su vida por nuestro bienestar, por eso ahora le demostraremos que como sus caballeros no la dejaremos sola!

— ¡Sí! — Gritaron todos.

— Entonces… ¿Estamos juntos en esto? — A pesar de tener los ojos rojizos, Saga sonrió con sinceridad. Ante esta pregunta todos los aludidos asintieron con el rostro y sus furtivas sonrisas alumbraron en coliseo.

Afrodita alzó la vista, aguzándola más aún, logró divisar una silueta que se escondía entre las sobras más lejanas de las gradas que estaba apartadas del coliseo.

Dejándolos atrás y en silencio, se dirigió a dicho lugar. Apresurando el paso logró llegar con el sujeto que vestía una capucha café que le cubría todo el cuerpo, cubriendo su rostro y dando la identidad del sujeto por completo desconocida. Él no emitía ninguna clase de cosmos, no daba indicio alguno de ser alguien conocido, sin embargo Afrodita logró reconocerlo.

— Veo que este último año has logrado concentrar bien tu cosmos como para que nadie lo presienta ni si quiera teniéndolo tan cerca. — Sonrió levantando la mirada.

— La práctica hace al maestro— Respondió descubriéndose el rostro, dejando que el viento de la noche rosara sus cabellos azules, mientras acompasados por el aire que los revolvía, mientras la sonrisa de sus labios deslumbraba su aspecto.

— ¿Ha que has venido? — Cuestionó Afrodita sentándose a su lado.

— No puedo dejar que esto se salga de control— Miró hacía donde los demás caballeros se encontraban.

— ¿y qué harás? ¿Esconderte entre las sombras de la oscuridad como ahora?

— Me resultó bien. Pude observar el progreso desde aquí—. Vio el lado positivo.

— Lo sé, pero el ocultar tu cosmos te sirvió desde Siberia, aquí es diferente y lo sabes. Si los demás te ven puede que desconfíen de ti. Y es lo más seguro, sobre todo porque a pesar de que Milo murió, Athena sigue encerrada en el mundo de los sueños, pueden creer que al ser tú el único que apoyó a Escorpio, seas el causante de todo esto.

— Y si ese es el caso ¿Por qué tú no lo crees?

— Porque sencillamente no quiero creerlo. O ¿Hay razones por las que debería?

— Las acabas de mencionar.

— Lo sé, pero a diferencia de esas, solo son hipótesis. Si tú las dices puede que sean realidades. — Ante esto Camus sonrió y negó suavemente con el rostro.

— No, no tienes porque desconfiar. Aunque ¿Sabes? Me cuesta trabajo que a pesar de todo lo vivido hasta hoy; hayas decidido confiar en mí— Lo miró con nostalgia y Afrodita desvió la mirada.

— Bueno, las experiencias nos han enseñado que nunca esperes algo de alguien, pues este te puede sorprender ¿No es así?

— Eso digo.

— Aunque específicamente en estos últimos días lo que ha crecido en mi interior es más que intuición o confianza.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tan solo… _esperanza._

Ambos santos sonrieron cómplices bajo esa noche que se había tornado más cálida. Estuvieron platicando un poco más hasta que observaron que todos los caballeros se dispersaban a sus propias estancias. De pronto un suspiro salió de la boca del francés quien no sabía a la perfección que hace a continuación.

— ¿Ahora qué harás? ¿Cómo les dirás sobre tu huída?

— La verdad es que ni si quiera se aún cómo es posible que haya sobrevivido— Dijo en un halito de cansancio.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — El sueco quedo asombrado—. ¿Po-porque lo dices?

— Es solo que… no… yo no logro recordar muy bien. Solo recuerdo que desperté a las afueras de Athenas y no había nada ni nadie de ustedes. Busqué a Milo, sin embargo no hallé rastros de él. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas tú? — Preguntó viendo el firmamento aquella noche estrellada.

— Recuerdo los rastros de cosmos que se dejaron aquella madrugada. — Afrodita suspiró intranquilo—. Y cuando la explosión terminó los demás caballeros y yo no hallamos rastros de ti ni de Milo. Creímos que seguramente se había convertido en… bueno… tú sabes…

— Polvo estelar…

— Lo cierto es que como estábamos a las afueras de Athenas, el lugar estaba más vacío de lo común. Solo un terreno baldío fue con lo que nos encontramos.

— Comprendo.

— ¿Crees que esto signifique…?— Ambos se miraron intrigados.

— ¿…Qué Milo tampoco haya muerto? — Completo Camus.

— Sí, digo, si tú no estás muerto ¿Qué nos hace creer que é tampoco lo está?

— No lo sé… sin embargo Milo me lo hubiera dicho… además… — Camus recordó el sueño que había tenido—. Lo posible es que si haya perecido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — Lo miró confundido.

— No lo sé, y aunque yo quisiera todo lo contrario, es solo un mal presentimiento— Suspiró.

— Bien — Afrodita se levantó de su lugar y le extendió la mano a Camus —. Vamos.

— ¿Vamos? — El francés frunció el ceño—. ¿A dónde?

— Supongo que quisieras visitar tu templo después de un año ¿no? — Le sonrió.

— Pero ¿Cómo? No se pueden cruzar los doce templos sin que los caballeros dorados se enteren de mi presencia. Y dudo que tengan muchas ganas de verme. Por ahora quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, hasta que la situación se calme un poco y poder presentarme ante ellos de nuevo.

— ¡Ah! por eso no debes preocuparte. Yo me encargaré de que entres a tu templo—. Afrodita le guiñó un ojo pillo y Camus sonrío de la misma forma. Aceptando la invitación de Piscis tomó de su mano y se fueron sigilosos de no ser descubiertos.

Escabulléndose por el camino que daba hacía los doce templos, Afrodita comenzó a crear un jardín de rosas rojas alrededor de los doce templos.

Saga quien lo vio realizar esta acción se apresuro a preguntar.

— Afrodita ¿Qué haces? — Cuestionó mirando por su ventana cubierta de rosas, al santo de Piscis hacer crecer más resplandecientes las bellas rosas rojas que cumplían con su trabajo.

— Me parece buena idea implementar las defensas del santuario ¿Qué mejor que mis rosas para ello? — Preguntó entrando al templo de Géminis—. Pronto estarán listas, y serán inofensivas ante ustedes, pero para cualquier enemigo serán dañinas.

— ¿Seguro? — Cuestionó el santo de Géminis no muy convencido.

— Claro, tú estate tranquilo. Las rosas en realidad son inofensivas, pero sirven como escudo, tenlo por seguro. — Sonrió —. Me voy a descansar a mi templo, nos vemos mañana—. Dijo para seguir su camino a cruzar los doce templos.

— Si tú lo dices…— Saga lo miró una última vez de soslayo. — Por cierto Afrodita… — Mencionó antes de que el santo de Piscis desapareciera de la estancia de Géminis—. ¿En donde estuviste toda la reunión?

— Tuve asuntos que atender con mis rosas Saga. ¿Crees que se riegan solas o qué? — Respondió de inmediato —. Pero no te preocupes, Mu ya me informó sobre lo que se hará mañana. Y estaré ahí presente.

— De acuerdo…— Después de ello Saga lo dejó ir, sin embargo algo lo hizo dudar. Prefirió mantenerse alerta, puesto que la actitud de Piscis era extraña.

Ya saliendo de la tercera casa, Afrodita suspiró. Sí había algo que no le gustaba era mentir, pero que más, no quería que se echaran a Camus.

Entonces sonrió, y mientras ascendía los doce templos miraba en medio de su paisaje como las raíces de sus rosas se esparcían junto con ellas en todos los templos. Pero lo que más le pareció gracioso fue esa _raíz _de enormes proporciones que ascendía junto con las rosas rodeando los doce templos.

Ya cuando el santo de Piscis se encontró en el templo de Acuario, miró a Camus entrar por la ventana. Un enorme capullo lo había envuelto ocultando no solo su cuerpo si no haciendo menos perceptible su cosmos.

Las raíces dejaron por completo libre el cuerpo de Camus y este agradecido le sonrió al santo de Piscis.

— ¿Qué tal el viaje? — Preguntó Afrodita.

— Un tanto incómodo debo decir, pero una aventura singularmente interesante. — Respondió quitándose un pétalo rojo del cabello—. Muchas gracias amigo.

— ¡Ah! no me lo agradezcas. Agradéceselo a ellas—. Señaló sus rosas—. La belleza esconde secretos que nadie se imagina.

Camus aspiró hondamente el aroma de la estancia en la que hace mucho no hacía presencia. El olor a libros polvosos y recuerdos de un pasado familiar le invadió sus narices, y sintiendo un aire de nostalgia se sentó en el primer sillón que encontró.

— En estos momentos caería bien un vino tinto. — Dijo recostando su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón.

— Creo que tengo uno en mi templo ¿Te gustaría venir? — Cuestionó Afrodita.

— Claro amigo, es lo que necesito—. Entonces sonrió para sus adentros, a penas y podía con la cruda que se había cargado y ya deseaba beber más. Pero simplemente la compañía de uno de sus amigos lo ameritaba.

— Entonces ¿Vienes? — Preguntó el pez. Camus abrió los ojos y lo miró.

— Adelántate, yo deseo estar aquí un poco más.

— De cuerdo. — Dicho esto Afrodita sonrió y dio vuelta hacía la salida trasera del templo de Acuario.

Ya estando solo Camus miró todo a su alrededor. ¡Tantos recuerdos encerrados entre aquellas paredes!

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a curiosear como si nunca hubiese conocido aquella estancia. Miró la cocina y el sartén que aún tenía la comida que ese día se había preparado (¡Olía asqueroso!) Después hecho un vistazo a su habitación y contempló su cuarto ordenado, y en la cama aún se hallaba la toalla que había aventado después de haber salido de bañarse. Se recostó en ella y ahondo su rostro disfrutando lo mucho que anhelo sentirse de nuevo en casa.

Y después, casi como por inercia se levantó y la siguiente habitación a la que se dirigió fue a su pequeña biblioteca personal. Tan pronto estuvo ahí miro todo con ansiedad, como si buscara algo. Algo que se escondía entre las sombras, las telarañas, el polvo y las páginas regadas por la habitación, por el tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en el escritorio, por el librero que escondía miles de secretos universales entre las pastas finas de un libro digno de Camus.

Aguzó su vista indagando cada secretos transcurrido en su ausencia, preguntándose miles de interrogantes ante las cuales seguramente tenía la respuesta, pero quería creer que era ignorante a ellas, y sobre todo _soñando, _sueños que no muchos se atreverían a soñar, _recordando,_ recuerdos que el olvidó creyó ocultar y sobretodo _volviendo, _al pasado que en un futuro anhelaría con afán.

Después suspiro y miró al tablero de ajedrez que se encontraba en el mueble. Pero notó que ese tablero no era el suyo. Después con la vista buscó en el libre y ahí guardado entre libros se encontraba el suyo.

Intrigado se acercó a él y lo miró con recelo. Después no tardó en reparar que ese tablero era ¡El de la misma Athena! ¿Qué hacía aquel objeto ahí, perdido en el olvido que el tiempo marcó como inexistente?

Y entonces recordó algo que no tenía presencia de saber…

_Esa mañana, el santo de Acuario había ascendido a los aposentos de Athena por detrás de la recámara del patriarca. Ciertamente quería informarle a la diosa que había sentido un cosmos extraño no muy lejano al santuario y lo cierto era que no sabía con exactitud de donde provenía._

_Al hallarse ahí, tomó con su mano la fina cortina inmaculada, para escuchar risas de una niña que aún vive en un mundo de ensoñaciones, acompañadas de las sonoras carcajadas del Escorpión._

— _¡Ni que decir señorita Saori! ¡Ha logrado vencerme otra partida de ajedrez! ¡Es muy buena! — Exclamó sonriente Milo._

— _No debes ser tan modesto, solo han sido algunas cuantas partidas. — Saori le sonrió con una sonrisa que era muy diferente a cualquiera que se haya dibujado en sus labios, pues esta parecía ser la sonrisa se una persona que al fin ha encontrado el sentido de la felicidad._

— _¿Interrumpo algo? — Preguntó Camus entrando._

— _¡Ah! ¡Amigo mío! ¡Ven siéntate! La señorita Athena y yo comenzaremos otra ronda de ajedrez. Por lo visto es muy buena me ha ganado todas las partidas—. Dijo Milo sonriente y un extraño brillo en los ojos. _

— _No es mucho, en realidad vamos casi empate. — Saori se sonrojó un poco._

— _¿Enserio Milo ha perdido? — Cuestionó Camus sorprendido, pues la noche anterior él había perdido ante el Escorpión. _

— _Así como lo oyes. — Milo observó a Saori con un dejo de ternura en la mirada. _

_La encarnación de la diosa Athena suspiró feliz. _

— _Muchas gracias por esto Milo. — Mencionó en un halito de tranquilidad. _

— _¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere decir? — Preguntó algo desconcertado el Escorpión. _

— _Hacía mucho que no me divertía como una persona normal… la mayoría de tiempo Shion me dice que debo comportarme como una diosa ¡Pero ya me he cansado de eso! — Ella miró a Camus —. Solo me sentía normal cuando Camus jugaba conmigo ajedrez, sin embargo era muy frío, ¡Siempre me vencía! — Exclamó con una sonrisa._

— _Bueno, pues creo que ya ha ido mejorando ¡Seguramente lo vencerá si juegan una vez más! — Dijo del completo seguro Milo—. ¿Qué dicen?_

— _Bueno, por mí no hay problema. — Respondió Camus._

— _¿Enserio? — Saori lo miró apenada—. Siento que Camus me aplicará la pastora a los cinco minutos iniciado el juego. — Respondió decepcionada—. Él es el mejor jugador de ajedrez de todo el santuario. Está claro que no tengo oportunidad de vencerle._

— _No se preocupe por ello. — Milo se levantó de su lugar cediendo a Camus el asiento para que se preparara a jugar con Saori. — Si quiere puedo ayudarle, ya conoce el dicho "Dos mentes piensan mejor que una" Sí unimos nuestros conocimientos tal vez con suerte y un poco de _esperanza_, seamos los primeros en vencer a Camus. — Dijo tomando un asiento a lado de la diosa._

— _¿Pero no es injusto dos contra uno? —__Preguntó sorprendida._

— _¡No se preocupe! A Camus no le importa ¿O sí? — Milo miró a Camus de soslayo._

— _No, claro que no._

— _Además yo solo le diré cuando sea necesario, no durante todo el juego._

— _De acuerdo Milo, confió en ti. — Athena sonrió un movió un primer peón, puesto que a ella le cedieron las piezas blancas. _

_A pesar de todo el apoyo de Milo ambos perdieron. Sin embargo, para Camus no pasó desapercibido ese lazo de afectuosa amistad que se mostraba entre Milo y Athena. Como si hubiesen sido amigos desde hace mucho, un dejo de confianza mutua en ellos y al parecer estando así ambos eran felices, sin importar defectos y virtudes, sin importar quienes fueran, santo o diosa, puesto que lo único que se mostraba ahí era una inquebrantable amistad._

Afrodita había llegado al templo de Piscis. De pronto un gélido aire le recorrió todo el cuerpo y revolvió sus cabellos azul cielo provocándole una sensación de pavoroso estremecimiento.

— No debiste ayudarle a ingresar a este recinto. — Oyó decir… y esa voz…

— No… puede ser… — De pronto sintió ese cosmos rodearle por completo, inmovilizándolo, haciéndolo temblar de un inexplicable escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Un cosmos violento y una luz fulgurante resplandeció y alumbro los doce templos proveniente de la estancia de Piscis.

Camus sintió ese violento estremecimiento y sin dudarlo corrió con Afrodita. Al ser su templo el más cercano no tardó en llegar ahí. Y cuando al fin se adentró un rastro de cosmos desconocido inundaba la estancia.

Llamó al santo pez pero no encontró rastros de él. Sin embargo, caminado por la estancia, una rosa blanca en medio de ella se hallaba tirada. Camus la recogió entre sus manos y observó como esta se teñía de rojo, para después marchitarse. Pero entre uno de sus petalos, con letras legibles y casi nimias encontró:

…_Belle…_

Y se volvieron polvo.

— ¡Afrodita ¿Qué sucedió?! — Cuestionaron los caballeros entrando a la estancia alarmados, y su impresión creció más al encontrar al francés con un tallo marchito entre sus manos.

— ¡¿Camus?!

…_Une rose qui a joue son role… _

— Continuará… —

* * *

**Nda: **Bueno, supuestamente lo del capullo es una manera de defensa de Afrodita explicada en el episodio G xD

Jaja que manera de adentrarse a los doce templos! XD

¡Saludos!


	8. Las lágrimas de un Cisne

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

— "Cruzó por mi espíritu un pensamiento informe de alegría, de esperanza. No obstante, ¿Qué había de común entre la esperanza y yo? Fue, dije, un pensamiento informe; con frecuencia tiene el hombre pensamientos así, que nunca se completan. Me di cuenta de que era un pensamiento de alegría… de esperanza; pero comprendí también que había muerto al nacer." —

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**Las lágrimas de un Cisne que ahogaron la esperanza. **_

Aquel día en el Santuario había amanecido nublado y con un aire gélido que rosaba, tal vez anunciando que pronto provendría una llovizna.

Todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en el Coliseo. Habían acordado la noche anterior que se volverían a reunir para acordar las medidas que se tomarían a partir de ese día. Y también como trabajaría cada quién para acabar con la situación que los azotaba.

— Ya se tardaron ¿No? — Preguntó Hyoga a Shun que se hallaba a su lado.

— Sí, es extraño que los caballeros dorados no lleguen aún. — Respondió el peli verde, sobándose los brazos para darse calor—. Sí que hace frío hoy.

— En realidad no tanto. — Reía Hyoga mirando a su amigo con un enorme suéter mientras el vestía muy primaveral.

— Bueno, disculpa si no fui entrenado en Siberia.

— Pero las noches en Andrómeda eran casi igual ¿No?

— Las noches, dijiste bien. — Recalcó Shun, quien comenzó a jugar con su aliento.

Cada quien estaba en sus propios asuntos, cuando de pronto aparece Saga junto a Mu y Aioria, quienes están cabizbajos, e intentándose dar fuerzas toman palabra.

— Buenos días. — Saga no sabía ni como comenzar.

— ¡Hasta que al fin llegan! — Bromea Misty —. ¿A qué se debe la tardanza?

— Bueno… — Mu ladea el rostro mirando a ningún punto en especial—. Ayer en la noche, después de la reunión… ocurrieron algunos imprevistos…

— ¿Imprevistos? — Interroga Marín —. Y por cierto ¿Dónde están los demás?

— Ellos no… no tardaran en venir. — Aioria respondió bajando la mirada.

— Ahora más que nunca necesitaremos de su ayuda. — El caballero de Géminis no sabía cómo proseguir — Y les pedimos que sean fuertes por lo que a continuación sucederá.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — Cuestionó Seiya extrañado, apoyado por todos los ahí presentes.

— Lo que sucede… — No hizo falta que Saga prosiguiera. Ya que de pronto Shaka, junto a Shura llegaron. Y detrás de ellos la escena que siguió perturbó a sus expectantes.

— ¡¿Camus?! — Todos miraron como Tauro y Cáncer arrastraban a un moribundo Acuario, quien tenía varios hilillos de sangre en el rostro y algunos golpes marcados en su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi maestro?! — Cuestionó Hyoga alarmado. Cuando los caballeros que lo sostenían llegaron, lo dejaron caer en el duro y polvoso suelo de la arena. Tan pronto realizaron está operación, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya y Shiryu junto a Shina y Marín corrieron a socorrerlo, los demás no sabían qué hacer en realidad. Se quedaron estáticos.

— ¡¿Qu-qué está sucediendo aquí?! — Cuestionó contrariada Marín —. Aioria, Saga, Mu ¡Respondan!

— ¡¿No habían dicho que Camus estaba…?! — Prosiguió Sagitta, sin embargo no pudo terminar la incógnita.

— Lo sabemos. — Respondió el Ariano. — Y esto al igual que a ustedes nos sorprende.

— ¡¿Qué rayos le hicieron a mi maestro Camus?! — Hyoga estaba furioso. — ¡Es una buena noticia el saber que está vivo y ustedes se atreven a lastimarlo! ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!

— ¡Por qué él tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Afrodita! — Gritó Máscara de Muerte mirando retadoramente al casi inconsciente Camus.

— ¡¿Qué dicen?! ¡¿Afrodita?! ¡¿Desapareció?! — Todos los caballeros de plata quedaron estupefactos ante tales confesiones. — ¡¿Cómo, cuándo?!

— Ayer en la noche cuando ya todos habían regresado a sus respectivas estancias —. Prosiguió Shaka —. En los doce templos un cosmos nos aturdió a todos los caballeros dorados, y ese cosmos provino del templo de Piscis.

— Al llegar ahí —. Continuó Shura—. No encontramos ningún rastro de Afrodita… sin embargo encontramos a este… — Shura no sabía ni cómo dirigirse a Camus —. Bueno, lo encontramos a él.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con eso? — Hyoga quedo lleno de sopor —. Maestro Camus ¿Qué dicen? — Lo miró entre intrigado y preocupado.

— Hyo…Hyoga. — Logró susurrar Acuario.

— No lo matamos. No queremos cometer más errores. — Saga volvió a tomar la palabra—. Por esta razón lo traemos ante ustedes.

— Nosotros no quisimos lastimarlo — Aldebarán hablaba con la verdad —. Pero él se negó a decirnos que estaba haciendo aquí. No tuvimos más opción que intentarlo…

— ¿Y lo consiguieron? — Preguntó audaz Marín.

— No…

De pronto la incertidumbre inundó de nuevo todos sus corazones. Pero fue Hyoga el que no quería creer lo que los caballeros decían. No quería creer a sus palabras ¡Su maestro jamás alzaría la mano en contra de alguno de sus hermanos! Entonces miró con desesperación a Camus, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes.

— ¡No, no es verdad! ¡Mi maestro nunca haría algo como eso! — Gritó Hyoga a sabiendas de lo que todos comenzaban a especular. — ¡Diles Camus! ¡Muéstrales que no miento!

— Hyoga…

— Por favor maestro, dígales…

Saga observó como algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por el fino iris azul celeste del Cisne. Y bajo la mirada. Ya no quería más lágrimas.

De pronto todos se quedaron en silencio. Su fe, sus esperanzas, sus ilusiones estaban siendo opacadas, ocultada tras la intriga e incertidumbre que comenzaba a llenarles, a remplazarles toda la creencia que les quedaba sobre la inocencia de Camus… y de Milo.

— Creemos que tal vez la razón por la que Athena no ha despertado se halla en ese hombre, pero… — Aioria cerró los ojos —. Tal como ustedes no lo sabemos… y lo peor es que Camus no ha querido confesar nada.

— Por eso, como la familia que somos, queremos que ustedes nos den su juicio, su opinión. No tomaremos decisiones apresuradas. — Fue Mu quién siguió, mientras su pequeño aprendiz miraba como su maestro temblaba de miedo. Algo que solo él conocía, casi tan imperceptible.

— ¡Sí Camus está vivo… ¿Quiere decir que Milo también?! — Cuestionó Dante.

— Nosotros no lo sabemos… pero lo que sí sabemos es que lo que puede significar el hecho de que Camus este vivo…

— ¿Qué quieren decir? — Consultó la Cobra.

— Solo piénselo. — Shaka tomó palabra —. Athena no ha despertado desde lo sucedido y con Milo y las cosas han empeorado. Y sobre todo, fue Camus él único que se unió a Escorpio. ¿Qué debemos creer de todo esto? Nosotros no queremos hacerles falsas creencias, las hipótesis por ahora están demás… pero tienen que aceptarlo ¡No hay nadie más! ¿A quién podremos culpar por esto? ¿Contra quién podemos combatir?

— Pero Shaka…

— Esta vez… ustedes decidirán… ¿Qué creen que es lo correcto?

Todos se quedaron callados, solo mirando el cuerpo casi inerte de Camus. Seiya, Shiryu, Shina y Marín se levantaron del suelo y se separaron un poco. Shun titubeó en hacerlo, pero observaba la mirada angustiada y aterrada de su amigo. Cerrando los ojos se levantó, sin embargo prosiguió ahí.

— Camus, por favor, dinos la verdad ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? — Preguntó suavemente el caballero de Andrómeda.

— Shun… yo no… no puedo… no lo sé… — Pudo musitar Camus. Y tan pronto terminó de hablar, cansado, agotado, cayó en un desmayo evidente, mientras que su alumno lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo hacerlo hablar? — Preguntó June.

— No lo sé… — Respondió Shun.

Por unos segundos que parecieron la eternidad misma, que el viento que rosaba sus rostros parecía pasar tan lento, que las nubes parecían oscurecerse más, que él solo se había ocultado detrás de ellas por completo y parecía que jamás volvería a salir, el silencio predominó en aquel momento. Solo pensando, intentando creer en alguien que no les demostraba razón alguna para creer.

— Denme tiempo. — Dijo Hyoga después de unos momentos, mientras se levantaba con su maestro Camus entre brazos—. Yo lo haré confesarme todo.

— ¿Estás seguro Hyoga? — Cuestionó Saga.

— Sí, yo lo haré decir todo. Les demostraré que no tiene nada que ver en esto. Solo denme tiempo. ¿Qué dicen? Y así les demostraré que aún hay esperanza, que hay razones para creer.

Algunos lo parecieron pensar por un momento. Y susurraron, murmuraron entre sí. Y al final respondieron, estando de acuerdo.

— Claro Hyoga. Puedes hacerlo. — Le sonrieron.

— Gracias. — Agradeció el Cisne con una sonrisa en el rostro y tan pronto obtuvo la aprobación de todos, se dirigió a su habitación que estaba a lo lejos, cerca de las arenas de entrenamiento de los caballeros de bronce. Se introdujo en su pequeña cabaña y ahí recostó con mucho cuidado a su maestro Camus. Tan pronto posible, curó sus heridas.

Mientras tanto, ante la situación, todos en el Coliseo se quedaron expectantes hacía los caballeros dorados quienes cabizbajos dijeron que la reunión se retomaría el día siguiente. La verdad era que tantas emociones los tenía agotados… además si el Cisne conseguía algo sería mejor esperar hasta saber ese algo.

Todos se dispersaron a sus respectivas estancias. Los caballeros dorados regresaron a sus templos cada uno. Y solo el pensamiento y lo agonía del saber el paradero de sus compañeros les intranquilizaba.

Shun y Seiya se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hyoga, tocaron a la puerta y el Cisne les abrió y les permitió pasar.

— ¿Cómo está? — Preguntaron observando a Acuario dormir con varios vendajes cubriendo sus heridas en abdomen y cabeza.

— Está mejor, solo que, de nuevo tiene esos sueños. Al parecer tiene un poco de fiebre acompañada por pesadillas. — Hyoga miró con tristeza a Camus.

— Comprendo. — Habló Seiya.

— Espera… ¿De nuevo? — Indagó Shun extrañado.

— Eh… sí, lo que sucede es que…— El Cisne observó las miradas de sus compañeros clavadas en él.

— ¿Nos estás ocultando algo Hyoga? — Cuestionaron con un dejo de preocupación.

— Bueno… yo… la razón por la que no creo que mi maestro Camus tenga que ver en esto, aparte de tener una infinita confianza en él… — Los miró preocupado —. Es que ha vivido conmigo el último año.

— ¡¿Contigo?!

— Por favor, no digan nada. — Le suplicó Hyoga de inmediato.

— ¡Hyoga ¿Te das cuenta de esto?! ¡Sí los demás se enteran también sospecharan de ti! — Dijo Seiya alarmado.

— ¡Lo sé y es por eso que no dije nada! — Respondió de inmediato —. ¡Pero deben creerme, Camus estuvo viviendo conmigo todo este tiempo y jamás lo vi hacer algo más que leer!

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Que yo jamás mire a Camus hacer algo sospechoso o indebido.

— Pero Hyoga… Sí estuviste viviendo con Camus ¿Tú sabes la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió? ¿Camus te contó?

— No… — Bajó la mirada —. Nunca me dijo nada. Pero sé cómo hacerlo contarme. Confíen en mí.

— De acuerdo Hyoga. Confíanos en ti. — Afirmó Shun.

— No diremos nada, pero debes arreglar esto. Al parecer la paciencia de los caballeros dorados esta sucumbiendo. Por favor no tardes. Te apoyaremos en todo. — Continuó Seiya.

— Gracias. — Les sonrió el Cisne.

Y dicho esto, Andrómeda y Pegaso salieron de ahí, más preocupados aún. No solo por el bienestar de Camus, sino que ahora la reputación de Hyoga pendía de un hilo.

Mientras tanto en el templo de Géminis, Saga se había recostado en su cama, mirando al techo. Pero de pronto cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ya no quería nada de eso. Así que se levantó y salió de su templo. El lugar al que se dirigió no era otro más que uno al cual le causaba demasiado dolor en su corazón recordar: Cabo Sunion.

El santo dorado miro con tristeza como las salvajes olas golpeaban algunos riscos, y mirando más allá a la prisión en donde había encerrado a su hermano, posó su sentimiento de dolor.

— Kanon… ¿Dónde estás?

De pronto el corazón de Saga latió con mayor velocidad al mirar una silueta conocida. Aquel cuerpo fornido, aquellos cabellos largos y azules que caían como cascadas de la espalda que miraba.

— ¿Kanon? — Lo miró de espaldas frente a él. Su gemelo solo miraba el vacio bajo los riscos y las olas que se cernían feroces sobre las rocas. Se aproximo a él, pero el general marino no se inmutó. — Hermano… — Saga lo tomó por el hombro, pero Kanon solo seguía mirando las olas ahí abajo.

— Pensar… que bajo todas esas olas estuve tanto tiempo apartado de ti —. Dijo con una voz casi fantasmal.

— ¿Qué…?

— Y ahí mi pecado creció día con día… debería pagar por ello ¿No? — Volvió la mirada a Saga. Los ojos de Kanon estaban vacios, llenos de lágrimas rojas. Su piel estaba pálida, y fría.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Alguna vez… Milo intentó ayudarme a pagar mi penitencia… pero ahora, siento que el pecado sigue en mis hombros y recae de nuevo en mí. — Kanon sonrió con amargura y sin avisar si quiera se arrojó desde esa superficie a las feroces olas que rompían el sonido.

— ¡Kanon! — Saga lo tomó antes de que esté cayera.

Después de largas horas, Camus abrió los ojos y miró el techo que por sobre encima de él se divisaba. Se sentó en su cama y observó como Hyoga preparaba algo de té para él.

— Maestro, al fin ha despertado.

— Hyoga. — Camus miró a su alumno —. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

— Lo traje hasta aquí para sanar sus heridas. — Le sonrió. — Tomé. El Cisne le extendió una taza con un té de hierbas caliente —. Él té le dará calor y hará que sus moretones no duelan tanto.

— Gracias, Hyoga. — El francés tomó su té, mirando al fondo de la pequeña taza para evitar la mirada del ruso. Por su parte, Hyoga solo atino a tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado. Al final Camus terminó con su té y le devolvió el recipiente.

— Muchas gracias.

— Descuide.

Hyoga dejó pasar algunos minutos para que maestro recobrará toda la conciencia, antes de intentar de nuevo que él le hablara.

— Maestro Camus, creo que comprenderá en qué situación se encuentra. — Dijo el Cisne pasada una media hora.

— Sí. — Respondió Acuario mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía su playera.

— Necesito que me diga que es lo que sabe. Por favor maestro Camus. Sino nadie creerá en usted. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un año? ¿Usted tiene que ver algo con lo sucedido con Athena?

— Hyoga… ya lo sabes. No diré nada.

— ¿Por qué maestro?

— Hyoga

— ¡No! ¡¿Dígame por qué?! ¡¿Quiere morir a caso?! ¡¿No valora su vida, su dignidad como caballero, todo?! ¡Usted sabe algo y no quiere decirlo! ¡¿Por qué rayos no habla?!

— ¡Fuiste educado por mí, deberías saberlo! — El francés lo miró frunciendo el ceño. — ¡La verdad nunca llegará fácil!

— ¡¿Pero por qué ocultarla?! — Le reprochó. — ¡Hace un año usted llegó a Siberia, tocó a mi puerta y me pidió asilo! ¡Y yo se lo brindé ciegamente! ¡Ahora me vengó enterando que usted ha sido tildado de traidor y aún así tienes el descaro de no decirme la verdad! ¡Camus, habla de una vez maldita sea!

— ¡Sí, es verdad que me brindaste apoyo! ¡Yo no te dije ni te confié nada ¿aún así todavía quieres creer en mí?!

— ¡¿Quiere decir que es verdad?! — Los ojos de Hyoga titilaban. — ¡¿Qué usted traicionó al santuario junto con Milo, que usted es culpable de la desaparición de todos, de Dohko, Aioros, Kanon y ahora también Afrodita?! ¡Responda!

— No.

— ¡¿Entonces por qué no me da razones para creerle?!

— Sabes, continuaremos con esta conversación después —. Camus salió azotando la puerta. Hyoga apretó los puños con fuerza mientras con rabia limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras. Salió y encaró a Camus de nuevo.

— ¡No habrá más continuaciones! ¡No pienso esperar más! ¡Esperé un año, ya es suficiente!

— Hyoga ¡Entiende! — Le gritó Camus. La verdad era que ni el mismo Acuario sabía cómo responder, no quería decir nada porque en parte no recordaba. Sin embargo un "No lo recuerdo" no arreglaría las cosas. Y eso él lo sabía. Pero en parte era por la incertidumbre en el corazón de Camus le debilitaba. De igual forma, Milo jamás le había dicho nada, y ese nada era justamente porque no quería que nada malo le sucediera. Por lo tanto Camus no deseaba que su alumno sufriera su mismo destino. Lo poco que sabía se lo guardaría para él mismo. Aún a base de mentiras. — ¡No diré nada! ¡No me importa si me tachan de traidor ni si me matan en el intento! ¡Soy fiel a mis ideales, a mis amigos, a Athena!

— ¿Pero no le es fiel a su alumno? — La voz de Hyoga se quebró —. Durante un año esperé, intenté ser paciente como tú Camus. Creí que querías enseñarme algo importante, valioso, como cada una de tus enseñanzas. — El cielo al fin había dejado caer las gotas que reflejaban su tristeza. — Pero ahora veo que fue mentira. Es porque no me tienes confianza ¿Verdad? Porque yo nunca fui lo que esperabas tal vez… nunca pude ser igual que tú… tal vez preferías más a Isaac que a mí. — Las cristalinas gotas de lluvia se mezclaban danzantes con las lágrimas del cisne —. Nunca fui un verdadero alumno, terco, inútil, que aprendió su lección a base de tu muerte.

— Hyoga…

— La principal razón por la que quería ser un caballero era para salvar a mi madre con mi propia fuerza. Pero ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí y aprendí de ti, mi motivación para seguir adelante era para ser como tú… pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que jamás podre serlo, ni igualarte.

— ¿Qué?

— Al parecer nunca fui lo suficientemente frío como tú, ni lo bastante fuerte para afrontar este tipo de situaciones solo, rechazando la ayuda de los demás. Al parecer nunca fui igual de desconfiado que tú, que hasta en mi mismo no confías. Camus… solo dilo y me iré No confías en mí, no me consideras un verdadero alumno ¿Verdad? Ya ni si quiera me tratas como tal. Solo dilo, y no volveré a insistir. Dilo y me largo, ya no me escucharas suplicar por la verdad.

El cisne reprimió un sollozo y agachó la mirada. Camus lo contempló en ese estado sentimental.

— Nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos —. Dijo con voz fría y ante esto disimulo el quiebre en su voz —.Y tienes razón, jamás fuiste lo que yo esperaba. — Mintió y dándose vuelta se fue perdiendo entre la lluvia que prontamente al igual que el Cisne, las gotas se mezclaron con lágrimas.

Ya pronto anochecería y Hyoga solo quiere permanecer solo. Pensar en las palabras que su maestro le ha dicho lo hacen sentir miserable. Así que se aleja del santuario a su propia soledad.

El Cisne se adentra al bosque que esta a las afueras del santuario. La noche ha llegado, y todo está casi oscuro. Se sienta a la sombra de un árbol y se abraza con fuerza. Deja al fin correr las lágrimas con libertad.

— ¡Kanon! — Gritaba Saga sosteniéndolo de una mano. — ¡¿Por qué haces esto?! — Está cansado, hace tiempo que lo detiene ahí. Ha tratado de subirlo pero Kanon no se lo permite, se retuerce, se hace más pesado. Sus brazos comienzan a cansarse.

— ¡Suéltame! — Gritaba entre sollozos. — ¡Déjame pagar por mi pecado!

— ¡No lo haré! Eres mi hermano ¡¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar caer?! ¡No te volveré a dejar solo, NUNCA!

— Entonces cae conmigo… — Kanon levanta la mirada arriba y ve los ojos de Saga que lo miran con estupefacción.

— ¡¿Qué dices?!

— Comprende Saga. Solo así pagaremos la penitencia por nuestros pecados — Las voz fantasmal de Kanon llega a los oídos de Saga como dagas que lo hacen sangrar.

— Hyoga. — De pronto una voz hace presencia entre la soledad del Cisne. El ruso levanta la vista e intenta mirar al desconocido dueño de ese poderoso cosmos.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

El sujeto desconocido se acerca y le sonríe, Hyoga lo reconoce, logra verlo. Él le extiende la mano con amabilidad, con tranquilidad y paz.

— Debes venir conmigo. Solo así sabrás la verdad.

— ¡¿Estás diciendo que con la muerte encontraremos perdón?! ¡Mentira! ¡Kanon entiende, el perdón de Athena nos fue concedido!

— Pero aún así el dolor sigue ahí, no lo has olvidad. Y no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo por todo lo que has hecho. — Lo mira con ternura. — Yo aún lo siento punzante calando mi corazón. Si caemos el peso de nuestras acciones será borrado. Y como hermanos moriremos juntos, ya no estaremos solos. — Las mejillas pálidas de Kanon son rosadas por las lágrimas de Saga. Y el general marino lo ve con sus ojos vítreos, ya no piensa esperar más y se suelta, haciendo que a Saga se le dificulte la tarea de detenerlo en esa caída.

— ¡Kanon no lo hagas!

— Ven conmigo Saga. Solo así ya no habrá más dolor. Por favor… hermano…

Saga está confundido, confuso. Su corazón titubea, sin embargo esta firme en solo una idea: No quiere perder a Kanon de nuevo, no lo quiere dejar solo, no lo quiere perder de nuevo. Sabe que el dolor el su corazón nunca ha sido curado y de pronto se pregunta si es verdad todo lo que Kanon le dice. Pero solo lo sabrá si lo intenta.

— Hermano… — Entonces cierra los ojos y los aprieta. Y al fin… se deja caer a los abismos.

Continuará…


	9. El llanto de Acuario ha sido pronunciado

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

— "Al fin, aquello penetró en mi alma, a la fuerza, triunfalmente. Se grabó a fuego en mi razón estremecida. ¡Una voz, una voz para hablar! ¡Oh horror! ¡Todos los horrores, menos ése! Con un grito, me aparté del brocal, y, escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos, lloré con amargura"—.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: **_

_**El llanto de Acuario ha sido pronunciado.**_

La caída estaba ahí. Y los ojos verde azulados de Saga solo contemplaban el momento de su inminente muerte. Pero… su hermano estaba ahí con él. Estaban juntos y juntos morirían. Ya no deseaba más que eso. Y de pronto el dolor se esfumó, todo un instante se volvió una eternidad cuando cruzó mirada con su gemelo y se vio reflejado en él. Las olas estaban ya a escasos centímetros. Saga contempló su próxima caída y volvió la vista a su hermano… sin embargo, él ya no estaba ahí.

— ¡KANON! — Gritó Saga quien despertó, sentándose en su cama con la respiración agitada mientras ligeras gotas de sudor había inundado su frente. Pero de pronto reparó en el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era su habitación, en la casa de Géminis. Y sus ojos recorrieron todo el lugar. Ya había amanecido. Todo el día anterior permaneció dormido. Estaba cansado, que no tuvo más remedio que dormir.

Y entonces se dio cuenta, de que fue un simple sueño. Sin embargo, tan pronto entendió este hecho, comenzó a llorar.

Ahora sabía, que le hubiese gustado que fuera real.

Ahí ya no había dolor, ya no había sufrimiento. Y aún retando a los ojos de la muerte, se sentía feliz. Porque moriría junto a Kanon. Junto a su hermano, su gemelo.

¿Cuándo fue que el dolor dio paso a la desesperación?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para llorar a su libertad. Un grito fue pronunciado a las afueras del santuario, pidiendo auxilio, clamando ayuda con la angustia clavada en aquel alarido lleno de dolor. Y el cosmos alarmado se resiente por todo el santuario.

Así que Géminis se apresuró, tomó su armadura, se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y tan pronto salió de su templo lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegó al lugar de lo sucedido, varios caballeros están reunidos ahí y se abre paso entre ellos.

La escena que vio lo deja congelado, su corazón late con fuerza al igual que aprieta sus puños con rabia, con amargura y aflicción. Ya está decidido, más decidido que nunca, sin embargo a la vez también más confuso que nunca. Pero solo sabe que quiere que esto termine, y solo sabe que hará lo que su corazón ahora resiente. Ya no tendrá compasión, ya no esperará más. La esperanza ya murió.

Varias lágrimas son dichas ante la escena ahí presenciada. Como una angustiante decadencia de esperanza, como un horror indefinible. Y los caballeros dorados se miran entre sí, limpiándose sus propias lágrimas. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se ponen de acuerdo lo siguiente que hacer, y Saga más que nadie está decidido, pues una ira incontrolable ha despertado entre todos ellos, por la incertidumbre, por la esperanza, por la muerte. ¡Ya ha sido suficiente!

Camus estaba durmiendo aún. Pero esta agitado, nuevamente sueños horribles profanan su descanso. Suda frío, miedo, angustia. Un mal presentimiento corroe su corazón. Y asustado se despierta. Mira a la estancia. La cabaña esta vacía. Buscó con la mirada a Hyoga. Pero seguramente su alumno no está. No después de lo sucedido el día anterior y eso él lo sabe. Ya no quiere mentir, quiere decirle toda la verdad. Sin embargo, su mismo corazón no quiere creer esa verdad que sabe. Esa verdad que siempre ha escondido.

En sus pensamientos se encontraba, cuando de pronto entró por la puerta Shun, agitado y con una mirada aterrada observó a Acuario.

— ¡Camus, date prisa! — Dijo Shun quien tomó la capucha café y se la entregó. — ¡Rápido, levántate!

— ¿Qué? — Acuario no comprendió que significa esto. — ¿Qué sucede Shun? ¿Qué está pasando?

— No hay tiempo de explicaciones. Tienes que irte. Seiya intentará detenerlos todo lo que pueda. Por ahora no queda más que escapar. ¡Ya! — Gritó Shun alarmado, mientras dos lágrimas rebeldes bajan de su iris, de sus parpados, bailando por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Andrómeda apretó sus dientes, y sus puños. — ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Vete ya!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices Shun?! — Camus se levantó de su cama y miró intrigado el semblante del siempre tranquilo Shun. En sus ojos observó dolor, observó sufrimiento, agonía.

— ¡Tienes que irte ya! ¡O si no, morirás! ¡Por favor Camus, hazme caso y vete de aquí!

— ¡¿Por qué lo dices?! —Camus miró a Shun, lo tomó por los hombros, lo zarandeó un poco, sin embargo el de ojos esmeralda no pudo sostenerle la mirada. — ¡Shun, responde!

— Los caballeros dorados… — Y su voz se quebró. Apretó los ojos, mientras agachaba su cabeza. — ¡Vienen a acabar con tu vida ahora! ¡Por eso tienes que irte! — Gritó en llanto.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Ahora fue cuando Acuario se confundió. Apenas el día anterior le habían brindado una oportunidad, en ese instante se la estaban negando.

— ¡Esperen, Camus no hizo esto! — Shun y Camus escucharon una voz a fuera de la cabaña. Esa misma voz era de la de Seiya, quien intentaba oponerse a su paso. Mientras que ahí, Saga, Aioria, Mu, Aldebarán, Shaka, Máscara de Muerte y Shura estaban tratando de entrar. Pero esta vez no eran solo ellos, algunos caballeros de plata se les han unido. A decir verdad, todos están ahí. Los únicos que no han hecho presencia son Shiryu, Ikki, June, Hyoga, Marín y Shina. Sin embargo, los demás se han rendido ante la desesperación.

— ¡No intentes protegerlo Seiya! — Escupió un enfadado Misty.

— ¡Nadie más pudo haber sido! ¡No había nadie más! — Gritó Dio.

— ¡Pero él jamás haría algo como eso! — Respondió Seiya.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes comprobarlo?! — Interrogó Moses, apoyado por Argol, Dante, y Jamian.

— ¡Por qué él es el maestro de Hyoga! — Gritó Seiya. Sin embargo ya varios habían perdido la fe.

Camus escuchó un alarido de dolor. Entonces sangre salpicó la entrada y por debajo de la puerta como un pequeño río comenzó a correr el líquido escarlata de Pegaso.

— N-no… los dejaré pasar… — Dijo Seiya levantándose nuevamente, encendiendo su cosmos como siempre. Ante esto se le unió Shina junto a Shiryu.

— ¡¿Ustedes también?! — Cuestionó Máscara de Muerte.

— ¡¿No ven a lo que están llegando?! — Preguntó Shina entre triste y furiosa, al mirar el semblante de Pegaso.

— ¡No permitiremos que lastimen a alguien más!

— Los que no entienden son ustedes. ¡Camus es un asesino, blasfemo, traidor! ¡¿Cómo osan defenderlo?! — Gritó Shura.

— ¡Vámonos! — Gritó Shun quien sin previo aviso tomó a Camus de la mano y lo trajo consigo para salir por la ventana trasera.

De pronto apareció Kiki en su camino, este los miró intrigado. Entonces algunas gotas de sudor surcaron la frente de Shun, mientras que Camus estaba demás confundido. El muviano no dijo nada y les tomó de las manos y los transportó. Shun suspiró aliviado al ver que los había llevado a las afueras del santuario, en vez de con los caballeros que proclamaban la muerte de Camus.

— Muchas gracias Kiki. — Suspiró Shun.

— De nada Shun… es solo que por favor no le digan a mi maestro Mu de esto… por favor… — En los ojos de Kiki se denotaba preocupación. Su voz era alarmante y sus manos tiritaban de miedo. Sus ojitos magentas titilaban con un brillo especial. El muviano que siempre solía ser bromista en esta ocasión se mostraba triste.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Cuestionó Shun al verlo así. Ante esto Kiki no pudo más y rompió a llorar. El peliverde lo abrazó al verlo en ese estado. E intentó calmarlo, mientras que Kiki solo atinaba a esconder sus lágrimas en el pecho de Shun.

— ¡Mi maestro! ¡M-mi maestro! — Sollozó destrozado.

— ¿Mu? — Cuestionó Camus —. ¿Qué sucede con él?

— Él ha cambiado… se ha comportado extraño… ya no es él mismo… por favor… acaben con esto… de lo sucedido hoy con Hyoga pude ver en sus ojos que estaba determinado a matarte. ¡Está perdiendo la paciencia, la fe, todo! ¡Él maestro que yo conocí ya no está! Por las noches sale cansado… llega y dice maldiciones, no duerme, no come. A perdido peso, en sus ojeras sobresale el hecho de que no ha dormido y cuando duerme… llora. Cuando me le acercó me grita, me ordena que me aleje. A veces con un cosmos abatido… y en otras ocasiones con un cosmos malévolo. — Kiki estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, angustia. Pero en ese instante Camus repara en sus palabras.

— Espera… ¿Dijiste Hyoga? ¡¿Qué sucedió con él?! — Interrogó alarmado, mirando impaciente a Shun por una respuesta.

Andrómeda solo baja la mirada abrazando más al muviano. Cierra sus parpados, algunas lágrimas le corren por las mejillas. Pronto lloverá de nuevo. Y Camus desesperado ante el silencio gritó más fuerte.

— ¡Responde Shun! — Camus lo zarandea, su voz denota preocupación, pero sobre todo, _miedo._

— Hyoga… Hyoga… — Su voz se quebró y abrazó más fuerte a Kiki —. Fue encontrado hoy en la mañana por Kiki a las afueras del santuario, en el bosque… y él… él… estaba lastimado, tenía varias heridas por todo el cuerpo casi congelado… fue herido de gravedad y… y… — Ante esto la voz de Shun es profanada por un sollozo. Esconde sus ojos llorosos entre ligeros mechones de cabello mientras aprieta los dientes para no sollozar, aunque solo desea gritar.

Ante esto Camus imagina lo peor. Y no lo quiere creer, se niega rotundamente a creerlo. No puede ser posible, se dice en un halito de agonía, no es verdad.

Pero Shun solo pudo encogerse más en su dolor. Aprieta los dientes una vez más y tirita al escuchar los gritos de Camus exigiéndole fervientemente desesperado, casi a _locura_, que le diga que sucedió.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Y qué pasó?!

— Hyoga… él…

— ¡Contesta Shun! ¡¿Que le sucedió?! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!

— ¡El murió! —Gritó Shun —. ¡Fue encontrado muerto! ¡Una herida congelante en su corazón! ¡Los caballeros dorados creen que fuiste tú por la manera en que lo atacaron! — Gritó horrorizado y lleno de dolor.

Ante esto el corazón de Camus estuvo a punto de dejar de latir.

— _¿Pero no le es fiel a su alumno? — La voz de Hyoga se quebró._

Los sollozos de Hyoga, sus lágrimas, su dolor, sus sonrisas, todo; cruzó la memoria de Camus. Sus recuerdos de niño, las sonrisas, las alegrías, las tristezas, las batallas ganadas y perdidas de ajedrez. Sus sonrojos cuando Camus descubría que el Cisne bebía de su vino a escondidas, sus torpezas, sus obsesiones, _sus sentimientos…_ Todo se perdió en esas palabras que le tajaron el corazón.

— _Durante un año esperé, intenté ser paciente como tú Camus. Creí que querías enseñarme algo importante, valioso, como cada una de tus enseñanzas._

Entonces algunas lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. No lo podía creer. Perder a su alumno… a quien quiso más que eso, lo quiso como a un hijo…

— _Pero ahora veo que fue mentira. Es porque no me tienes confianza ¿Verdad? Porque yo nunca fui lo que esperabas tal vez… nunca pude ser igual que tú… tal vez preferías más a Isaac que a mí. — Las cristalinas gotas de lluvia se mezclaban danzantes con las lágrimas del cisne —. Nunca fui un verdadero alumno, terco, inútil, que aprendió su lección a base de tu muerte._

Aquellas palabras cuando fueron pronunciadas por la voz quebrada del Cisne, fue ahí ¡Fue ahí cuando lo perdió!; piensa Camus. Aprieta los puños. Se equivoca. Siempre le mintió. No fue un verdadero maestro… porque un maestro jamás le mentiría a su alumno…

— _Al parecer nunca fui igual de desconfiado que tú, que hasta en mi mismo no confías. Camus… solo dilo y me iré. No confías en mí, no me consideras un verdadero alumno ¿Verdad? Ya ni si quiera me tratas como tal. Solo dilo, y no volveré a insistir. Dilo y me largo, ya no me escucharas suplicar por la verdad…_

— _Nunca te dejes llevar por tus sentimientos —. Dijo con voz fría y ojos de mirada áspera—. Y tienes razón, jamás fuiste lo que yo esperaba… _

— ¡MALDICIÓN! — Gritó el francés cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Sus lágrimas cayeron al piso, al suelo frío, duro… lo humedecen y este es testigo de su dolor. Acuario apretó los dientes con fuerza, casi a punto de fracturárselos. ¡No lo puede creer! — No, él no… todos menos él… ¡TODOS MENOS HYOGA! — Estallando en furia se levanta, se dirige a Shun y lo toma violentamente. — ¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?! — Gritó furioso.

— Camus… — El francés lo tomó de los hombros, lo apretó con fuerza. Clamó una respuesta desesperado que no se da cuenta de que lo estaba lastimando.

— ¡Dilo Shun! ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

— ¡No lo sé! — Shun lloró en amargura. Kiki los contempla en su desesperación, y es cuando se pregunta ¿Hasta cuanto más durará todo esto? — ¡Solo un rastro de un poderoso cosmos fue encontrado! ¡Hyoga estaba solo! ¡Ayer lo vi llorando y me pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Se fue al bosque y yo no lo seguí! ¡Debí haberlo seguido! ¡Debía haber estado ahí con él! — Andrómeda se reprocha, tanto que no desea otra cosa más que llorar, que gritar, que sacar todo el dolor que se ha alojado en su frágil corazón. — Pero él creía en ti… por esa razón te ayudamos…

Camus lo soltó. Miró por todos lados. Angustiado caminó por el lugar. Y hastiado de no saber qué hacer, de tanta incertidumbre, se deja caer al suelo. Abraza sus rodillas y esconde su rostro lleno de lágrimas entre sus brazos. Grita, llora, solloza, intenta contener el dolor… sin embargo no puede…

Pasan unos segundos. Kiki y Shun lo observan con la mirada triste. Sin embargo, de un instante a otro Camus se levantó limpiándose las lágrimas toscamente.

—Kiki, llévame a la recámara del patriarca. — Ordenó con una voz áspera y más decidida que nunca. Ahora solo desea ver a Athena. La verdad será revelada de una vez. Y él terminará el trabajo que Milo dejó pendiente… hace un año…

Continuará…


	10. ¿Que sucederá con el ayer?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de _Saint Seiya_No me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo dueño: Masami Kurumada. Fic sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Entre soledad y una copa de vino**

— "Sus llamas se apagaron por completo, y sobrevino la negrura de las tinieblas; todas las sensaciones parecieron desaparecer como en una zambullida loca y precipitada del alma en el Hades. Y el Universo fue sólo noche, silencio, inmovilidad." —

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**¿Qué sucederá con el ayer? **_

June se encontraba en su cabaña junto a Marín, ambas sin la máscara de metal que cubría sus semblantes.

La rubia dejó que algunas lágrimas resbalaran de sus cristalinos ojos, al mirar aquel cuerpo inerte que se hallaba extendido en la cama de la habitación. Marín también la acompañaba.

— ¿Quién haría algo como esto? — Preguntó June con mirada triste.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué Hyoga? — Marín aún no podía dar lugar a los hechos que acontecían. Y pensar que Hyoga ahora se hallaba ahí sin ningún rastro de vida le pesaba, le hacía entristecer y por sobre todo, dudar de la confianza que años y años estuvo presente en el santuario. — Debemos enterrarlo. — Señaló ella con amargura y June solo se arrodilló en el borde de la cama y acarició los cabellos helados del Cisne.

— Shun… ayuda a Camus en esto, has que paré… — Rogó, y Marín salió de la cabaña.

El águila había sentido esos cosmos llenos de furia y cegados por el odio y la incertidumbre. No debía dejar que eso hiciera decaer su juicio así que volvió una vez más a la cabaña.

— June, quédate por ahora con Hyoga. Tal parece ser que una batalla está por librarse. — Y dicho esto partió hacia el lugar donde todos los caballeros se hallaban reunidos.

— Ten mucho cuidado —. Dijo June antes de que Marín partiera.

Aquella mañana estaba nublado, a pesar de que la primavera estaba por llegar. Y el sol se escondió tras las nubes, mientras el hado jugaba con la incertidumbre. Mirando con desidia los acontecimientos que seguían, después de todo, ya sabía que sucedería en sucesos futuros.

— ¡¿Qué dices Camus?! — Kiki se alarmó —. ¡¿Cómo pretendes hacer tal cosa?!

Shun quien había escuchado los planes de Camus había quedado estupefacto ante todo. Quedo pasmado mientras Kiki se había sumergido en la desesperación. El acuariano los miró con un semblante muy serio.

— Kiki, debes creer en mí. Nada malo sucederá, — Camus se agachó a su altura y le miró fijamente a los ojitos magenta —. Es una promesa, tienes que confiar, sé lo que hago.

— Te creo Camus — Kiki lo miró y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda —. Pe…pe…pe…pero… tú muy bien sabes que el santuario esta bajo la barrera de Athena y la transportación es imposible. Se tienen que cruzar las doce casas a pie ¡Así ha sido desde tiempos mitológicos!

— Kiki date cuenta de una cosa ¡Athena está débil, indefensa, somnolienta! ¿Crees que tenga la suficiente fuerza para mantener la barrera?

— Pero ¿Y si no funciona? — Se notaba en el semblante del menor que estaba muy insegura, y como nunca antes en su vida, asustado.

— Escucha Kiki. — Camus le tomó por los hombros —. Confió en ti y en tu poder, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Dudo que Mu no te haya enseñado que en momentos como estos no debes vacilar pues la vida de los seres a quienes amas está en peligro… — Camus bajó la mirada entristecido —. Ya lo sabes muy bien.

Entonces el pequeño muviano bajó la mirada. Ciertamente Hyoga era un buen ejemplo de lo que Camus acababa de decir, su muerte aún le pesaba y no quería que alguien más sufriese un mismo destino. Se quedo pensando por momentos.

— Afrodita confiaba en mí —. Dijo Camus, deshaciendo el silencio, haciendo que tanto el peliverde como Kiki prestaran mayor atención —. La noche en la que llegué él fue el que me ayudo a introducirme a los doce templos.

— ¡¿Entonces sabes que fue de él?! — En esos instantes Shun quien había callado preguntó. — Camus, ¿sabes que sucedió con Afrodita?

— Tengo una vaga idea de quien ha hecho todo esto Shun. — Camus lo miró serio e impenetrable —. La noche en que Afrodita desapareció el me había dejado en mi templo y subió al suyo. Cuando sentí ese cosmos en la casa de Piscis de inmediato corrí hacía ella, sin embargo cuando llegué no había nadie… — Entonces el francés volvió la mirada al aprendiz de Aries —. Estoy seguro de haber corrido tan pronto, en segundos yo ya me hallaba ahí y solo había una manera para que Afrodita desapareciera tan pronto…

— La transportación… — Siguió Kiki.

— Así es. Aquel contra el que nos enfrentamos posee habilidades de telequinesia muy fuertes. Pero no me cabe duda que tú eres tan fuerte como él. — Camus sonrió con sinceridad —. Porque tú maestro te instruyó y… — Entonces calló por algunos momentos, entristecido —. Y sé que has aprendido muy bien de él.

Entonces Kiki pensó por momentos, para después aceptar.

— De acuerdo Camus, lo haré.

"_Los dioses han dictado la sentencia. El momento está por llegar, desde la era mitológica, este es el camino que debes tomar"_

— ¡El cosmos de Camus desapareció, no tiene caso seguir intentando! — Habló Dio.

— Pegaso, ¡¿A dónde ha escapado?! — Cuestionó Arguetti.

— ¡No lo sé, pero me alegra! — Seiya se tamborileaba, estaba débil. La sangre escurría de sus heridas. Efectivamente lo habían masacrado, sin embargo Pegaso se mantuvo sereno. Y tenía siempre sus razones.

— ¡Shina, basta de defenderlo! — Gritó Saga furioso —. Basta de defenderlo ¡Él es un traidor!

— ¡Shiryu, él es el culpable de la desaparición de tu maestro! — Escupió Shura —. ¡¿Y aún así te atreves a protegerlo?!

— ¡Di todo lo que quieras Shura! — El dragón optó un semblante firme aunque cansado de todos los golpes recibidos —. ¡Pero tengo mis razones para creer en él!

En ese instante apareció Kiki alarmado.

— ¡Caballeros, el cosmos de Camus! — Gritó. En esos instantes todos pusieron atención a sus palabras, el cosmos del francés lograba localizarse en la recámara del patriarca —. ¡Rápido, debemos ir, antes de que llegue con Athena!

— ¡Es verdad! — Aldebarán habló.

— De inmediato, vayamos. — Siguió Mu. Tan pronto los caballeros tanto de oro como plata salieron de ahí. Con rapidez se adentraron en los doce templo con la determinación de castigar al galo.

— Camus por favor… salva a Athena… — Seiya dejó que sus lágrimas resbalaran —. Salva a Saori… — Seiya lloraba de amargura. Desde hace un año no veía a su diosa por la cual luchó fervientemente y poco a poco sentía que la perdía. Eso le entristecía.

Kiki miró a Seiya, Shiryu y Shina. Estaban cansados.

— Debemos seguirlo. — Sentenció Seiya.

— Camus agradece todo lo que han hecho. — Kiki les habló. — Y me pidió que les dijera que se quedaran aquí. Puede ser muy peligroso…

— ¡No, yo quiero luchar! ¡Por Saori, por Athena! ¡Soy uno de sus caballeros! ¡Además no podemos dejar solo a Camus! — Espetó Seiya.

— Es verdad… mi maestro… — Shiryu lo apoyó.

— Yo opino lo mismo Kiki — Shina lo miró pasiva.

— Lo sé, pero Camus me advirtió que lo mejor sería que se quedasen aquí, ya no pueden hacer nada, pues los caballeros dorados han sido guiados… a una horrible trampa.

"_Existía un secreto guardado, en lo más recóndito de lo sagrado. Si deseas acabar con la incertidumbre, deberás acallar los gritos de la cumbre."_

***—*—*—***

Milo siempre solía meterse en problemas. Pero a pesar de ello, siempre podía encararles con una sonrisa y Camus mismo lo reprendió varias veces, desde que eran aprendices.

Cuando entrenaban en el santuario Milo siempre hacía de las suyas, inclusive hacía enojar a su maestro. Recibía sanciones y a pesar de ello las aceptaba y seguía como si nada. Siempre sonreía cínicamente y Camus a pesar de ser pequeño, siempre serio lo reprendió. Pero al parecer esa era su naturaleza. Nunca vio a Milo llorar o arrepentirse por sus acciones. Era decidido, fiel, intrépido y noble a pesar de ser pequeño. Existía una naturaleza aventurera y extrovertida en él, mientras que Camus era por completo diferente. Mientras Milo hablaba, Camus callaba, mientras Escorpio rompía las reglas, Acuario las seguía al pie de la letra. Y naturalmente, mientras el Escorpión sonreía con alegría, el de Acuario por ser el signo más gélido, no se esperaba más de él que una áspera mirada.

Al ver la enorme puerta frente sí no pudo evitar pensar en ello. Un recuerdo había inundado sus memorias.

_El pequeño Milo corría desesperadamente, ascendiendo hacía la sala del patriarca. Algunas lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas las cuales él limpio toscamente y frunciendo el ceño siguió hasta que al fin se topó frente aquella enorme puerta. _

— _¿Milo? — Camus quien salía de ahí, lo miró intrigado._

— _¡Eres un idiota! — Gritó un furioso Milo —. ¡¿Por qué pretendes irte del Santuario?! _

— _Silencio Milo. — Le pidió Camus mirándolo fríamente —. Sabes que la situación desde la muerte del patriarca no ha marchado bien y mi maestro ha decidido continuar nuestro entrenamiento en Siberia. Creí que tú también te irías. ¿No es así?_

— _No. — Milo ladeó el rostro molesto. — No puedo._

— _¿Porqué?_

— _Por qué mi maestro no lo ha decidido así. Es más, ni si quiera sé que ha sido de él estos últimos días._

— _¿Cómo? — Camus abrió un poco sus ojitos —. ¿Saga no ha aparecido? _

— _No aún no, se largo y me dejó solo. ¿Ahora tú también lo harás?_

— _Milo sabes que no puedo quedarme…_

— _¡Pues entonces llévame contigo! _

— _Pero… tú… ¿Llevarte conmigo? _

— _¡Sí! Tú mismo lo dijiste, la situación no ha marchado bien desde que murió el patriarca. Desde que Arles tomó el mando, Saga desapareció y con la muerte de Aioros esto se ha vuelto de cabeza. Shaka, Aldebarán, Mu, Afrodita, Máscara de Muerte y Shura también se van. ¡Ahora me quedaré solo con el hermano del traidor Aioros! ¡No quiero que te vayas porqué ahora tú eres mi único __amigo__! _

_Camus parpadeó al escuchar esa última palabra. Era verdad que se llevaban bien, que se tenían confianza y que les gustaba jugar en sus ratos libres en su compañía. Sin embargo Milo jamás lo había llamado así, a decir verdad, nadie en su vida le había dicho de tal forma. El francés no sabía qué hacer._

— _Milo… yo… no sé… — Titubeó —. Mi maestro no va a querer… _

Camus se había marchado dejando a Milo con algunas lágrimas traicioneras en los ojos. Aquel día él y su maestro habían subido hasta la recámara del patriarca para anunciarle su retirada. Sin embargo, jamás se esperó que para cuando regresara, Milo no volvería a ser él mismo. Y eso lo supo, en el momento en que volvieron a cruzar miradas después de trece años.

Porque Escorpión parecía ser un robot. Asesinaba a sangre fría si así le ordenasen, obedecía órdenes no importando si fueran buenas o malas. No imponía sus opiniones y simplemente seguía lo que el patriarca dictara. Era simplemente controlado por el santuario. Y aunque tiempo después Milo volvió a ser y pensar a su propia manera, no volvió a ser el mismo. Eso Camus lo supo hace mucho.

El galo extendió ambas manos, abrió la enorme puerta, y la luz del día ilumino la estancia del Patriarca. Estaba casi por completo a oscuras, pues esta había sido tapizada con color oscuro y las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que se extendían a lo largo y no dejaban paso a la luz, su era color tan rojo como el vino, pero más profundo a la vista y con la poza luz del sol teñían la estancia de un rojo tan rojo como la sangre.

Una exquisita música calma y serena resonaba en la estancia. La melodía era sencillamente hermosa, sin embargo expresaba un sentimiento de amargura y melancolía que hizo que el corazón de Camus se acongojara de resentimiento y transida aflicción sin saber a la perfección porqué. Solo sintió como al escucharla, un sentimiento le comenzó a carcomer por dentro.

Adentró sus pasos a la estancia, no sin antes sentir un aura acompañada de tristeza y a la vez una sed impenetrable de poder, del deseo de muerte, de dolor.

— Mucho tiempo sin verte… Camus… — Una voz espectral resonó. El francés volvió la vista al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz. De entre las sombras de una esquina de la enorme habitación, permanecía sentado Shion, casi inmóvil. Y su mirada tumbal observaba los pasos de Camus.

— Patriarca…

— Debo prevenir al saber a qué se debe tu visita…

— Sí usted lo sabe entonces ya tiene conocimiento de lo que buscó aquí. Quiero verla, quiero ver a Athena. — Ante esto, Shion rió con desidia y cinismo. Su rostro era pálido, semejando a un cadáver, sus manos delgadas temblaban, tiritaban constantemente y su mirada siempre era vacía.

— ¿Buscar hacer lo que Milo intentó hace un año? — Entonces la mirada de Shion se volvió más severa —. ¿Tú también buscas asesinarla?

— Sabes que Milo no intentaba nada para su mal.

— ¡No! — Gritó levantándose de una manera imprevista, azotando la silla en donde se encontraba sentado —. ¡Milo jamás haría algo como eso! ¡Él jamás lastimaría a Athena! Es eso, ¿verdad? Es eso lo único que te da esperanza, pero te diré algo ¡Milo la atacó! ¡Eso tú lo viste! ¡Sabes que lo único que te mantiene firme es tu cariño hacía él, pero me das tanta lástima no creí que fueras tan necio!

— Te equivocas Shion ¿Crees que no lo sé? — Camus frunció más el ceño y optó por una posición defensiva.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Shion sonrió fingiendo demencia. Nada iba a sorprenderlo.

— Tú lo sabes Shion, tú sabes donde esta Aioros, donde está Kanon, donde esta Afrodita ¡Inclusive sabes donde esta Dohko, tu amigo de toda la vida! ¡¿Y aún así no te atreves a hacer nada por ayudarlos?!

— ¡Ja! — El ariano comenzó a reír estruendosamente, cosa que no se veía nunca en su rostro. Camus sintió escalofríos al verlo así. — Tienes razón Camus. — El santo pope al fin salió de las sombras y lo miró con una sonrisa en sus labios resecos —. Yo sé donde están todos ellos. Es más ¡Yo me encargué que fueran a parar hasta ahí! Inclusive fui yo quien se encargó de transportar a Afrodita. Y tú mismo lo sabes, pues has guiado a los demás caballeros a su mismo destino. ¡Eres mi cómplice!

— ¡¿Enserio los dejarás caer ahí?! — Camus creyó que Shion pararía, pero su oponente se mostraba impenetrable— ¡¿Shion, sabes lo que estás haciendo?! —El francés quedó estupefacto. Aún no podía creerlo, pues ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el siempre sereno patriarca en una manera jamás antes vista que causaba pavor con solo verle, pues su mirada irradiaba un sentimiento de temor, de incertidumbre y sobretodo… de amargura.

— Te diré una cosa Camus. — Shion cerró sus parpados y sonrió. Su piel pálida fue iluminada un poco más por la poca luz que se colaba a la estancia —. Para que seas más feliz… ¿Sabes por qué tú no te encontraste con los caballeros dorados después de la explosión? Aquel día a las afueras de Athena… ¿Sabes por qué? Fui yo Camus… yo me encargué de teletransportarte lejos antes de que la explosión destrozara tu armadura. Deberías agradecérmelo… te di una oportunidad de vivir. Al igual que se las brindé a los de bronce.

— ¡No es verdad… lo que en realidad querías era alejarme del santuario! — Escupió enfadado. — Habla de una vez con la verdad Shion ¡¿Porqué los enviaste ahí?!

Shion se llevó una mano a la cabeza para retirar un flequillo rebelde de su rostro. El patriarca ladeó la mirada, mientras disfrutaba la música que seguía resonando en la estancia. Camus no logró percibirlo, sin embargo una lágrima rodó de sus ojos, no obstante la poca iluminación las cubrió en el olvido.

— Shion… — Habló Camus al ver que el santo padre tomaba en un pequeño buro, una máscara de metal, un casco brillante de tintes dorados. Los acarició con suavidad, pero simplemente los volvió a dejar en su lugar.

— Camus… — Por un instante su voz sonó quebrada. Apretó los puños con sus delgadas manos pálidas. Rápidamente volvió la vista a Acuario. — ¿Cuál es el dolor más grande que carga tu alma? ¿Lo sabes? — De nuevo su voz se volvió fantasmal.

— ¿Qué dices?

— La melodía que ahora escuchas es interpretada por Orfeo.

— ¿Orfeo? — Camus miró a todos lados y sin embargo no logró ver al caballero de Lyra, y ni si quiera sentía su cosmos cerca. — ¿Dónde está?

— Donde tú nunca lo podrás encontrar. Donde nadie le lastimara más y ahora solo pasará la eternidad para tocar la suave melodía de la verdadera esencia, del verdadero temor. Escucha con atención. Esta será la canción que te hará ver el dolor de tu alma, este será el acorde final de tu melodía Camus…

— ¿Qué quieres decir Shion?

— Esta… es la verdad… tras la muerte de los seres a quienes amas…

Camus pareció perderse en un mundo diferente. Pronto la música comenzó a resonar cada vez más y más y se resentía en su corazón, en los abismos de su alma, en lo más profundo de su ser y entonces ante sus ojos, la escena pareció cambiar.

_La noche oscura brillaba con las estrellas. A las afueras del santuario, en el bosque, ahí estaba su alumno, ahí estaba Hyoga; llorando a su propia soledad ya que jamás se hubiese imaginado que su maestro Camus le hubiese hablado así. _

_Sin embargo, un sujeto de cabellos largo y de mirada serena y compasiva le extendió la mano._

— _Debes venir conmigo, solo así sabrás la verdad. _

_El rubio miró por momentos el semblante de aquel sujeto. Lo miró con ojos que escondían un torbellino de emociones, sin embargo el Cisne se limpió las lágrimas y permaneció impenetrable. Se levantó del verdor del pasto y encaró a su adversario._

— _¿Porqué? — Preguntó con voz casi quebrada._

— _Porque ese es el destino que los dioses han decido Hyoga. No obstante yo jamás creí en los dioses por que no pueden comprender el valor de la vida humana, así que nunca comprenderán el valor de su vida eterna* Las cosas que transcurren en la vida no son fáciles de comprender y mucho menos de afrontar. Esta es la verdad. _

— _¿Debería irme? — Él asintió._

— _Sígueme. — Pidió, y ambos se adentraron un poco más hacía el bosque. Bajo la luz de la luna permanecieron._

Entre tanto, los ojos de Camus nuevamente se sumergían en lágrimas. Ahí estaba aquel a quien instruyó, guió, a aquel a quien nunca se imaginaba que llegaría a quererlo más que un hijo. Pero él sabía la verdad y sabía por qué quería que Hyoga se alejara de él.

— _Ahora lo sé. — Hyoga miró a su compañero y sonrió. — La razón por la que querías que me alejara de ti, la razón por la que nunca me dijiste nada ni me confiaste algún secreto tuyo. Sé la razón por la cual gritabas en medio de tus pesadillas… maestro Camus… _

— _¡Ejecución de Aurora! — Gritó Camus con mirada vacía. El golpe fue directo hacía Hyoga quien chocó contra un árbol. Tan pronto este choco Camus se precipitó hacía él con velocidad y le soltó un golpe al abdomen haciendo que el Cisne tosiera sangre. Seguido de ello lanzó más golpes a Hyoga, en su rostro, en sus brazos, en todo su cuerpo. Hilillos de hielo tan frío y fino formaron líneas de sangre carmesí en el cuerpo de Hyoga. Cayó al suelo débil. _

_Camus se agachó a su lado y el Cisne lo miró de soslayo, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos, pues sus párpados pesaban. Algunas lágrimas rodaban de los ojos de Camus, el caballero dorado de Acuario colocó una mano en el pecho del Cisne._

— _Ahora lo comprendo todo maestro. — Logró susurrar Hyoga. — Usted quería jugar conmigo ajedrez porque sabía que en un juego tan trivial uno puede darse por vencido tan fácilmente… eso era lo que quería lograr al tratar de alejarme ¿No es así?_

— _Por favor Hyoga… — La mirada cargada de amargura de Camus se cerró al ver el semblante de aquel al que quería como su propio hijo._

— _Usted no quería perder… usted prefirió alejarme antes de lastimarme. Porque ahora sabe que en este momento, por algo tan trivial ya ha perdido…_

— _Debes comprender… — Camus lloraba lleno de agonía, de miedo y terror. No quería hacerlo, sin embargo no podía parar. Hyoga le sonrió. _

— _Lo quiero mucho maestro Camus… — Y ante esto el francés pulsó el corazón de Hyoga y lo congeló por completo. Dejó de latir. Y con lágrimas en los ojos acabo con la vida del Cisne más hermoso y bello de todos. Pero también del Cisne más noble. _

— _Tú nunca me has decepcionado Hyoga sino al contrario… — Sollozó abrazándolo contra su pecho con fuerza, el cuerpo inerte y gélido que había ahí. Lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lloró por el dolor de su alma gélida._

_Tiempo después, se fue, dejándolo solo ahí, en la oscuridad de la noche, bajo el velo de Artemisa. _

Camus cayó al suelo tapizado mientras Shion lo miraba con mirada impenetrable y esta vez tan fría como nunca había mirado antes.

— Camus, ¿Era eso a lo que temías verdad? Por eso alejabas a Hyoga de ti… porque no querías lastimarlo, no querías hacerle daño y al final tus esfuerzos resultaron vanos…

— No… no… no… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! — Miró desesperado, sus ojos llenos de locura miraron a Shion —. ¡Mientes! ¡Es una ilusión, es una fantasía llena de mentira! ¡Yo no recuerdo nada de eso!

— Pero sabías que eras capaz de hacerlo pues te estaba dominando a lo mismo que a los demás caballeros dorados ¿Ahora comprendes? Por esa razón decidí llevarlos hasta ahí para que no lastimaran a nadie… ese sentimiento de agonía los estaba controlando a todos ustedes… y ahora es tu turno de acompañarlos.

El francés lloraba, ahora más que nunca y no sabía cuando dejaría de sentir dolor. Saberse culpable de la muerte de su alumno era horrible ¡Intentó alejarlo y al fin no sirvió de nada! Pero él lo sabía, porque el cariño de Hyoga al final triunfaría y ahora le carcomería por dentro y lo torturaría por la eternidad. Ahora… ¿Qué sucederá con el ayer?

— Es hora Camus, — Sentenció Shion —. Irás con tus compañeros de armas, a donde no puedas lastimar a nadie más. ¿Ahora lo comprendes? Los encerré ahí porque esa era su voluntad…

Los ojos tristes de Camus miraron a Shion y este lo miró reciproco. Entonces lo transportó a esa dimensión sellada desde tiempos inmemoriables y donde jamás volverá a Salir: _El laberinto de los dioses._

Continuará…

* * *

*Frase utilizada por Camus en el Episodio G.

No sé si me di a entender en este capi, pero habrá más aclaraciones en el que viene. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D


End file.
